Jumper
by DarkButterfly71
Summary: una nueva villana, un recuerdo y una relacion misterosa con cierto chico verde pone muy nerviosos a los TT... peleas entre ellos, celos y ¿un nuevo amor? un titan menos... son cosas que pueden pasar en este fic...
1. Insomnio y Recuerdos

**Hola soy nueva en esto, por xfa no sean malos y dejen un review aunque sea… de la crítica se aprende jeje bueno aquí va mi 1er fic… Disclaimer : los Titanes no me pertenecen, pero si esta** **historia!**

**Capitulo 1: insomnio y recuerdos**

Era de noche y hacia frio. Afuera, el mar rugía azotando con fuerza las rocas; una tormenta horrible caía sobre la ciudad de JumpCity. Truenos, rayos y relámpagos surcaban el cielo y hacían temblar la tierra. Me desperté con el trueno más fuerte, que se combino con un muy mal día y una pesadilla.

Intente dormir, pero ni la tormenta ni mis pensamientos me dejaron. Afuera el viento silbaba, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y la lluvia y los truenos hacían vibrar mis ventanas…

De repente una ráfaga la abrió de par en par y unas cuantas fotos cayeron del escritorio. En algunas estaba él con los Jóvenes titanes, en otras con la Patrulla, otra con una chica en Hollywood, una con sus padres (cuando tdv no era verde) y otra con una niña muy bonita. Ambos reían, tendrían unos 9 o 10 años. Ella era un año menor que él, castaña y con ojos color miel. El tenía una peluca de payaso y ella el pelo recogido y maquillada como una bailarina de circo.

CB tomo la foto en sus manos tiro el porta retrato (ahora roto) y mirando el dorso de la fotografía leyó _"amigos x 100pre"_ y un beso con labial rojo. La dio vuelta, miro a la niña y suspiro…

-No sabes cuánto te extraño Ámbar-

Acomodo todo raídamente, no quería llorar. "los hombres no lloran!" le había repetido tantas veces Mento... no quería defraudarlo, en fin, cerro y aseguró las ventanas.

Eran las 3 Am, muy temprano para desayunar y demasiado solitario y aburrido para jugar videojuegos… Dio unas cuantas vueltas en su cama, y sin dejar de pensar en ella, recordó el día que la vio x última vez:

_También hacia mucho frio, nevaba. El se había tardado más de lo normal en buscar la comida. No podía traer cualquier cosa, ella estaba enferma y no debía comer las porquerías que habitualmente sacaban de la basura. Hacía ya 1 año que se habían ido del circo. Ahora, dsp de deambular x casi toda Norteamérica, habían encontrado una vieja casa abandonada en Saint Louis, Missouri, donde refugiarse del frio._

_En una habitación se encontraba ámbar durmiendo, acurrucada en un colchón viejo y sarnoso, envuelta en unas camperas y mantas. Cuando Garfield llego, reavivó el fuego que se apagaba en el barril de aluminio en medio de la sala_

_Ambar…ambar despierta, te traje comida_

_Ella apenas abrió los ojos, volaba de fiebre; una pulmonía grave sumada a una anemia mas importante aun, no la dejaban hablar ni moverse… estaba tan cansada… solo quería dormir… El se sento a su lado y se cubrió, como pudo ella se apego a el y sin darse cuenta se durmió muy profundo. Cb comenzó a contarle cómo había conseguido robar aquellas hamburguesas y la hazaña que tubo que hacer para que no lo descubrieran. Ella no escucho nada; luego de un rato, el se percato de esto… la llamo x su nombre una y otra vez, la zamarreo con fuerza y aun asi no se despertó._

_Muy asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos la tomo en brazos, y como pudo la saco de aquel lugar, intento pedir ayuda a la gente q x ahí pasaba… "¡Ayudenme… x favor mi amiga se muere!" pero nadie respondió a sus suplicas…_

_Una hora y media después llogo al hospital. Una enfermera se encargo de el. Otros 3 medicos se la llevaron a ella._

_-¿va a estar bien, verdad?- dijo llorando el niñito color verde_

_- si, no te preocupe. Ven conmigo.- le dijo la enfermera, queriendo llevarlo para hacerle un chequeo… lo vio tan sucio, desnuttrido, desarreglado… obviamente el se negó a ir. La vida, con tan solo 10 años, ya le había enseñado a desconfiar de todos, excepto de ella… ella era la única que lo entendía, era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, era lo único que tenia en ese momento._

_La enfermera intento llevarlo x la fuerza, ya que el se negaba a ir diciendo que esperaría a q ella saliera. Pero ambar nunca salió. Los hombres de Servicio Social Infantil intervinieron y se llevaron a Garfield a un orfanato no muy lejos del hospital sin decirle nada de su mejor amiga… es por eso que cada tarde, cuando caia el sol, se escapaba e iba al Htal., y allí esperaba (en la puerta, sin entrar) a que su mejor amiga saliera… un par de veces el personal del Sanatorio lo vieron y los del orfanato lo llevaban y lo castigaban x escaparse… pero nunca mas volvió a verla_

_¡esta muerta! No lo entiendes?- le decía Nicholas Galtry, su nuevo tutor_

_No!no es cierto!- le discutía siempre CB- ella me esta esperando! Y yo le prometi que no la dejaría sola!_

_¡que esta muerta te digo!mira!- dijo en una ocacion, mientras señalaba una lapida que se hallaba a lo lejos en el sementerio municipal-¡ esa es su tumba!_

_Y Cb calló y nunca mas volvió a hablar de ella._

Otro reelampago partió el cielo y cb volvió a la realidad.

-como quisiera hablar contigo ahora… seguro me darias un buen consejo-

Ese dia habiia sido pésimo. Rb los había levantado a las 7 a.m para entrenar. Y ntro héroe odia levantarse temprano. En fin la practica había sido ardua y dura. Ya la conocía de memoria; pero aun asi fue el titan que mas tardo en hacerla.

Mientras Cy se burlaba x su desempeño físico, Rb se centro en regañarlo x su falta de compromiso

Rb:- somos héroes! no puedes tomarte todo a la ligera!tienes que estar listoo para cualquier cosa

Cb:- yo no me tomo nada a la ligera! Y puedo patearle el trasero a cualquier idiota q se me cruce

Cy:- como lo hiciste con Mad Mod? O los Hive? O Red X? O…

Cb:- o como seguramente tu lo hiciste y lo haces con Slade no?-El enmascarado se enfureció al oir esto…

Rb:- no lo ves? Te tomas todo a chiste! Tdo es una broma para ti! Desde este momento quiero q dejes d perder el tiempo en video juegos y entrenes mas! Tu cuerpo no esta en el estado físico adecuado!- dijo con determinación el líder.

Cb:- que?

Cy: y su mente tmp! Jajaja-

Cb:_ muy bien! Hasta aquí llegaste pelos pinchos! Yo te voy a mostrar "mi estado físico"- amenazando con pelear. ¿Quién rayos se creía Rb para hablarle así delante de Rv? Sin duda iba a darle su merecido. Ninguno de los 2 TT se achico y estaban dispuestos a defender su hombría… pero Rv los detuvo con su aura negra.

Rv:- dejen de comportarse como niños! Hay problemas en la ciudad.

Los Hive asaltaron una tienda y los TT atacan. Edificios rotos patadas, golpes, rasguños, starbolts boomerangs y rayos de energía ocupan la escena.

Cuando están a punto de escapar, Jinx toma a una niñita de rehén. Rb da la orden de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, asi q las chicas atacan a jinx pero al verse acorralada le "pasa" la niña a gizmo, éste se la pasa a Mamut al verse presionado por Cy. Solo quedan mamut, cb y rb. El malvado espera el ataque y amenaza hacerle daño a la nena.

Rb:- dejala en paz!

Mmt:- diles que suelten a Jinx y Gizmo

Rb:-jamas!

Mmt:- asi?- tomando a la pequeña del cuello la sostiene en el aire..- si la suelto cae al vacio. Deja a mis amigo!

La nena grita como puede, pero cada vez respira peor. Cb la miro. Le recordó tanto a ambar… cabello castaño ,ojos color miel, pequeña, desgada, indefensa… Una imagen, un recuerdo le nubla la vista mientras cae al suelo…

_Después de haber recibido una paliza del Sr. Rouleaux, el dueño del circo, nuestro niñito vede se encuentra atado a un poste, Ambar viene a curar sus heridas cuando ese hombre horrible la toma del cuello _(igual que lo esta haciendo mamut_), la golpea fuertemente por desobedecer aquella orden de no acercarse al fenómeno. En ese momento el metamorfo reacciono y se transformo en un gran oso. y ataca al Sr. Rouleaux, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, empujándolo asi contra una piedra…. El Cb mira al hombre ahora "inconsciente" tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor… "corre gar!" le dice ambar mientras le toma de la mano…_

Mientras este recuerdo ocupa el pensamiento de ntro joven verde, este se tranformo tmb enn un oso y ataco a mamut de la misma forma que al Sr. Rouleaux

-CB NO! DETENTE!NO!BASTA!- Le gritaron tdos, mas el nunca los oyo; en su cabeza solo sonaba la voz de su mejor amiga que decía "Gar ayudame"…

Golpeo tan fuerte a mamut…que prácticamente le arranco a la niña de sus manos, la pequeña callo al vacio, pero Rb salto, la sujeto y ambos subieron con uno de los boomerangs del enmascarado (esos q tienen una soga). En el techo de aquel edificio, Jinx y Gizmo habían huido cuando St, Rv y Cy corrieron a separar a CB y mamut. Solo cuando lo vio tirado y casi inconsciente reacciono al igual que su recuerdo, pero esta vez nadie le dio su apoyo, nadie le dijo "corre gar!", solo dijeron "Chico Bestia que hiciste?"

Continuara…

Dejen review y gracias por leer =)


	2. cuestion de egos

**Hola gentecilla! Gracias por los review… la verdad no pensé q tendría tantos jaja gracias de todos modos… acá les dejo el 2do capitulo…**

**A anazoy23, mi mentor: si si me copie de vos (en parte)… ya ves cuanto me gusto y me inspiro tu historia… pero weno…gracias por el apoyo y perdón por el mini plagio… no volverá a pasar (salvo en el capítulo 4), lo prometo.**

**Y sheblunar: gracias x leer… y en cuanto a Ámbar ya verás que pasa con ella… **

**Ahora si el fic**

**Capitulo 2: cuestión de egos**

El corazón le latía a mil… su vista se nublaba y sus dientes y puños eran apretados con fuerza, una mezcla de ira, bronca, impotencia, dolor, tristeza y humillación inundaron su pecho y sus ojos

-¡Ah!- grito CB mientras se descargaba pateando y rompiendo una mesa en su habitación. Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada. Intento calmarse luego de ver todo su cuarto patas para arriba…

-cálmate CB… cálmate- respiro hondo- 1…2…3- de pronto:- IDIOTA! MALDITO INFELIZ! Quien se cree q es para hablarme así?- exploto finalmente

**Flash Back**

_Nuestro héroe se encontraba sentado en el medio del living, alrededor Cy, Rv y St. Frente a él, el chico semáforo, quien se encontraba demasiado irritado para su gusto._

_-Pusiste en peligro la vida de esa niña!- grito Rb_

_-No es cierto! Si no hubiera saltado sobre mamut ella estaría muerta!_

_-cállate!_

_-No cállate tú!_

_-amigos por favor!- dijo triste St_

_-di una orden- sentencio el líder de manera ruda y muy seria-. Dije combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tú saltaste sobre él! No solo desobedeciste mis órdenes sino que pusiste en peligro a una civil y además al equipo!_

_-¡Oh viejo! Vamos!- intento intervenir Cyborg , pero Rb lo interrumpió._

_-Hasta aquí! No solo no estás en forma para combatir sino que no estás apto para hacerlo. Hoy me demostraste que no estás a la altura de lo que representa ser un joven titán._

_El metamorfo, que hasta ahora solo se encontraba sentado mirando al suelo y mordiéndose la lengua para no insultar a su líder de arriba abajo, lo miro x fin a los ojos (weno a la máscara)._

_Me estas echando?- dijo entre dientes nuestro amigo verde. Estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo por no partirle la cara a Rb. Ira, frustración, dolor, humillación… fueron cosas que cb sintió en ese momento._

_St comenzaba a llorar al pensar que su novio dejaría en la calle a su amigo, Cy quería parar todo ese circo; era cierto, bestita se excedió un poco hoy, pero Rb se estaba pasando de la raya al tratarlo así. Rv x otro lado, sentía las emociones en el ambiente: tensión, tristeza, impotencia… y de repente dolor. ¿Dolor?¿dolor xq? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir aquello x CB, ella podía ver y percibir cuánto estaba luchando aquel muchacho x no dejar salir a la bestia. Tuvo ganas de contenerlo, dsp de todo, cuando Malchior le rompió el corazón , él fue el único que estuvo con ella. Y aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, le tenía un gran afecto. Pero por primera vez en su vida se paralizo y no pudo reaccionar._

_-me estas echando?_

_-no._

_- y entonces?- dijo desafiante el peli verde._

_-no vas a pelear, y no lo harás hasta que estés al nivel de lo significa ser un héroe. Entrenaras día y noche. No más videos juegos, no más televisión ni chistes ni bromas pesadas. Ya no eras un niño para comportarte de esa manera. Entendiste?_

_-…- silencio_

_- entendiste cb?_

_- si_

_-si qué?_

_-sí, señor.- se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto._

**Fin flashback**

¡ESTUPIDO! Debi haberle roto la cara!- grito mientras le daba un puñetazo a la pared.-

Mientras tanto en la sala…

-¡¿Cómo vas a decirle eso a CB?! Eso fue muy descortés y grosero- grito ofendida la tamaraneana.

- se paso del limite hoy, no me digas que no!- sentencio el chico maravilla luego de quedarse en shock tras la acusación de su novia.

-eso no te da derecho a tratarlo asi!- dijo agraviada la princesa. Rb miro a Cy y a Rv buscando apoyo, pero ambos solo lo miraron levantando una ceja.

-no me vean asi. Saben que tengo razón.- los 3 solo lo veian de la misma forma.

-…-

-oh vamos!

-tdo tiene un limite viejo- dijo el androide mientras se iba en la misma dirección que cb.

-espera amigo cy, ire contigo.

Solo quedaban rb y rv. Ella no hizo caso de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica gotica se preparaba un te de hierbas.

-café?

-si por favor.- dijo él con un tono triste y algo desesperado. Preparo ambas infusiones, las sirvió y se sento. El silencio reinaba e invadía aquel lugar y Robin se ponía cada vez mas incomodo.

-crees que fui muy duro con CB?

-cumpliste tu rol.

-que quiere decir eso?

-un líder no apaña lo malo pero tampoco debería promoverlo.

-entonces?

-entonces cumpliste tu rol

-…- silencio

-pero star dijo que…-

-star es muy sentimental, ya se le pasara.-

- y cyborg…-

- cyborg es suu mejor amigo, es obvio que iba a defenderlo… y chico bestia…-suspiro- cb estará bien.

-y tu que opinas?- rv se ahogo con su te.

-eso importa?

-pues, si… se que puedes sentir…percibir cosas, me interesa saber que percibiste…- la gotica suspiro:

-aunque coincido en q CB es muy infantil y necesitaría ser mas maduro en algunas cosas…. Creo que no fue la manera… quiero decir, ni siquiera sabes por qué reacciono asi.

-oh vamos! Reaccionó como un animal.- determino el chico semáforo sin pensar.

-dime Rb, ¿alguna vez te pusiste a pensar xq a CB le dicen "CHICO BESTIA"?- dijo la hechicera mientras levantaba una ceja. Ese comentario realmente fue muy estúpido. El pelopincho se puso rojo y no contesto.-mientras le gritabas, no se si lo notaste, pero tenia ganas de partirte la cara. Y sabes xq no lo hizo? Xq intentaba controlarse para no hacer lo mismo que hizo con mamut… dime Rb ¿de verdad crees que golpeo tanto al mastodonte solo x una niña?-hizo una pausa- todos necesitamos hacer catarsis…

-que quieres decir?

-que en realidad, no quería desquitarse con mamut sino contigo,, x lo de esta mañana. Mide tus palabras la próxima vez, no queremos que chico bestia se sobrepase de nuevo.- dicho esto, la hechicera se fue, dejando a RB con las palabras en la boca.

-bestita abre la puerta!- llamaba cyborg desde el pasillo a la habitación del mitad animal.

-déjame en paz!-grito enfurecido nuestro héroe.

-amigo CB solo queremos hablar

-yo no! Váyanse! Déjenme solo…

Cb ya no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué?¿por que la había recordado después de tanto tiempo? "soy un monstruo" se repetía una y otra vez mientras se agarraba la cabeza… no deja de sonar su voz en sus oídos

_-no eres un monstruo Gar, eres un héroe_

_-pero yo mate al Sr. Roleaux… soy un monstruo ambar!_

_-no lo mataste!dolo me defendiste, eres un héroe! … mi héroe…- al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla._

Recordó aquella secuencia e instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cara… "te extraño Ambar" dijo en voz baja e intento dormir pero aquella tormenta no lo dejo conciliar el sueño.

Continuará…


	3. un nuevo criminal

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! GRACIAS POR LOS SEGUIDORES Y POR LOS FAVORITOS! Estoy feliz. **_

_**A los que recién se enganchan bienvenidos, y a los que ya me vienen leyendo aca les dejo el capitulo 3..Por fa ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen. Que yo no me ofendo**_

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo Criminal**

Martes. 8 Am- torre T

Cy come tocino, St juega con Silkie, Rb entrena, Rv medita. Cb no está y nadie lo nota. Suena la alarma. Están robando el banco central de JumpCity. Los titanes van lo más rápido que pueden, pero cuando llegan se encuentran con una bóveda totalmente vacía y una escena del crimen totalmente inédita.

Todo está intacto, igual que como el conserje lo dejo el día anterior, pero con la caja fuerte vacía, cerrada y sellada, sin forzar, ni abrir ni cerrar, sin explosivos, ni siquiera usaron la llave de la misma. Ni un solo billete tiene adentro. En la escena del crimen no hay huellas digitales ni rastros de ADN ni nada. Es como si esos miles y miles de dólares se hubieran esfumado en el aire.

-esto es muy extraño- dijo Rv

-muy bien TT, revisen la escena para ver si podemos hallar algo. ST ve a la bóveda, Rv inspecciona el resto del edificio, Cy ve a las cámaras de seguridad, yo veré x los alrededores.

Mientras tanto, Cb caminaba triste por las calles de aquella enorme ciudad. Estaba empapado, había salido a la media noche bajo esa horrible tormenta. Seguro se pescaría un resfriado pero ¿Qué importaba? De todas formas no podría pelear.

No quería volver a casa, al menos no por ahora. Su comunicador había sonado indicando el asalto al banco, pero ninguno de los chicos lo había requerido.

Seguía lloviendo, entro en una cafetería y pidió algo caliente. Tenía un par de mesas y un escenario, en el centro se hallaba un piano de cola… extrañaba tanto tocar… no lo hacía hace unos cuantos años… la Sra. Vettriano le había enseñado, ella era quien cuidaba de él y de ámbar en el circo, ya que ambos eran huérfanos…

Se paso un par de horas allí sentado, recordando un par de canciones entre otras cosas… luego de eso pagó lo consumido y se fue.

Cuando llego, por fin, todos estaban en el living, eran como las 3 de la tarde y el día estaba horrible, lluvioso con mucha humedad y un frio que helaba los huesos.

Entro como si nada, tomo algo del refrigerador y se hizo el que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás TT hablaban. St al oírlo se apresuro a saludarlo

-hola amigo cb! Como has…? ¿Xq estas todo mojado?

-hola…- se sorprendió al oír su propia voz… estaba afónico, casi no podía hablar- la lluvia…- dijo sin más remedio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa (falsa x supuesto)

.- tocio Rb para llamar de nuevo a su novia. Estaban todos debatiendo acerca del crimen de hoy:

- un tonto espejo con una estúpida marca! Es todo?!- dijo la hechicera desesperada

-eso y las cámaras de seguridad…- le contesto Cy

-que hay con ellas?- pregunto el líder del grupo

-bueno… a decir verdad no es mucho. Se ve a una chica, el día anterior como a tanta otra gente, pero la misma jovencita aparece hoy a las 7.58 AM , mira para adentro del banco, sale del plano de la cámara y 2 minutos después suena la alarma. En esos 2 min. Nuestra sospechosa tuvo tiempo de entrar, traspasar la puerta blindada, robarse todo el dinero, hacer sonar ella misma la alarma, dejar el espejo e irse.

- es curioso.

-que cosa?

-dices que dejo el espejo?- mientras tanto, CB solo oía desde la cocina.

-sí. La cámara interna muestra como esta persona busca un lugar donde dejarlo y luego hace sonar la alarma…

- y por qué rayos haría eso un criminal?- pregunto x fin CB que ya se salía de sus casillas por saber del caso. Rb abrió su boca y arqueo una ceja, y justo cuando iba a cuestionarle su intromisión al lechuguino, Rv lo pateo por debajo de la mesa. Así que sin más, el chico verde se acerco al centro de la reunión.- me permites Star?- dijo sacándole de las manos el dicho espejo.

El objeto era pequeño y cóncavo, como la palma de una mano, estaba enmarcado en ébano fino y detrás de él tenía una marca. El mitad animal lo tomo con sus manos y lo giro y lo miro por todos lados, lo olfateo y se quedo en seco. Vainillas y limón. Eso olía, lo alejo de su nariz para mirarlo mas minuciosamente la marca: "ML". Se quito los guantes, rasco la madera y si. Evidentemente era ébano. Recordó aquel espejo: una niñita de la tribu se lo había dado a su madre cuando Gar tení años, y ella se lo dio a él el día que su barco se hundió. Era su bien mas preciado ¿Cómo había ido a parar a las manos de una ladrona?

Ébano africano. Tallado a mano. Es un obsequio de bodas de la tribu HIMBA… o era metawai? No se no me acuerdo bien el nombre… pero sin duda es de africa.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos… Rb se desespero , y otra vez su orgullo hablo: hacía ya 3hs que estaban "averiguando" – o intentando averiguar- qué carajos era eso y CB llega así como si nada y en 2 minutos lo resuelve!. No esto era demasiado para el pelo pincho.

Que es ébano?- pregunto una inocente princesa.

Es un árbol que solo crece en africa, su madera es muy costosa y lujosa para los europeos, para los nativos simboliza honor, belleza, respeto y fragilidad.

Y como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Rv sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

Crecí en Africa – dijo dejando el espejo y queriendo retirarse del cuarto

entonces nuestro ladrón es africano!- sentencio el líder

No. Es americana, y es mujer.

Otra vez todos lo miraron con cara de o. O

Ay por favor!- una pausa- no te diste cuenta? Mira!- y tomando el objeto nuevamente, tomo un cuchillo e hizo palanca en el vidrio, y el espejo salió de su sitio. Dentro del espejo había flores de vainillas, unas semillitas de limón y un papelito con un beso en labial rojo carmesí con olor a frambuesas. Extendió el marco a los titanes y agrego - No hay limones ni vainillas en Africa, tampoco labiales.-dijo levantando una ceja y dándose aires de importancia se disponía a retirarse del salón.

Los dejo a todos con la boca abierta. Star se puso feliz al poder descifrar aquel complicado enigma, Cyborg se sintió algo orgulloso xq su amigo logro callar a Rb, Raven estaba muy sorprendida nunca imagino que CB fuera capaz de elaborar tantas deducciones en tan poco tiempo… y Robín x otro lado, estaba agradecido por la ayuda, pero más irritado se hallaba xq el meta morfo le había dado justo en su orgullo.

Y qué hay de la marca?- gritó eufórico el chico semáforo en un tono que pareció altanero

Nuestro héroe favorito, se paró en seco, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos. No quería hablar. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, tal vez aquella era su oportunidad de demostrar que si _estaba a la altura…_

-Mary Logan y Marc Logan-dijo sin más remedio, y antes de que el androide comenzara a buscar en su súper computadora, CB agrego

- murieron hace años Cy, no te gastes en buscar. – otra vez el silencio reino y todos sse lo quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos, nadie se atrevía a preguntar cómo era que el sabia tanto. El peli verde rodo los ojos:

- era de mi madre.- los chicos seguían mirando, sin decir ni una palabra- me lo regaló el dia que murieron.- dijo al fin con aire de tristeza

-Y como crees que llego a manos de una ladrona.- pregunto Rv con mucho tacto

- yo lo…. Vendi… si, lo vendi… necesitaba dinero y bueno, lo empeñe… nunca mas lo vi.

- lo empeñaste? Cuando?

-todavia no los conocía… ey! Que es esto un interrogatorio?-

-oye viejo calmate! No es para tanto solo queríamos saber…

- pues ya les dije! Adiós- concluyo la bestia y detrás de él se cerro la puerta dejando muchas dudas en sus compañero de equipo.

Continuara….


	4. El Libro

**Hola mi gente bellaa! Como están? Los extrañe. Gracias por review… estoy preguntándome si debería responderles a cada uno en el próximo capítulo… ustedes díganme! Sin embargo, debo agregar que – considerando los comentarios- he borrado x completo el capitulo 4 y lo he reescrito desde cero… iba a subirlo más tarde xq tenía q preparar unos exámenes, pero surgieron tantos quilombos en el medio q preferí dejar todo a un lado y hacer catarsis x este medio…así que aquí esta sin más preámbulo…**

**CAPITULO 4: EL LIBRO**

_Disclaimer: los TITANES no me pertenecen, si no este fic ya serie un nuevo capítulo en la serie.. Jeje_

Ya era jueves y todo seguía igual: aquella huidiza ladrona no solo se había robado el banco central dejándolo completamente vacío, sino que ahora se había encargado de desvalijar la biblioteca de la ciudad. ¿Por qué motivo o razón? Nuestros héroes aun no lo sabían, pero comenzaban a alarmarse.

Ambos crímenes habían sido cometidos por la misma persona, ya que el modo de saqueo en ambos lugares había sido idéntico: una escena del crimen completamente limpia, objetos de valor desaparecidos y una pista, o un suvenir con una nota para nuestros amigos.

Los TT ya habían llegado a la biblioteca más antigua de aquella localidad, y por eso la más grande y la más importante. La estructura de aquel edificio era muy arcaica: tenía unas gárgolas en la entrada y unos ventanales enormes que ocupaban toda la pared del frente, otorgando una bonita vista desde adentro de la plaza principal. Pero los árboles curtidos por el frio viento de otoño, las gárgolas y el hecho de que aquel lugar estaba tan desolado, le daban un aire tétrico al asunto.

En aquella ocasión, la imponente estructura no tenia cámaras de seguridad, por lo tanto , nuestra querida villana no pudo ser filmada.

En esta oportunidad casi todos los titanes asistieron a la emergencia, pues todos estaban en distintos puntos de la ciudad: Cyborg compraba estéreos para su auto, RB y ST tenían una cita, Rv meditaba en la azotea y CB entrenaba en el bosque… si, si. Leyeron bien, CB entrenaba en el bosque; sucede q esos días en la torre habían sido realmente enfermizos sin TV y sin videojuegos… y nuestro héroe estaba comenzando a enloquecer, así q decidió armarse una mochila con un poco de comida, algo para beber y su reproductor de música para irse y escapar (aunque sea por un rato) a donde nadie le diga qué hacer y cómo.

En fin, los 5 comunicadores sonaron indicando el robo, pero solo 4 TT fueron a la escena del crimen, pues uno ya se sabía las nuevas reglas: _"no pelearas hasta que estés al nivel de lo que representa ser un héroe"_

-Estúpido Rb! De veras cree que puede manejarme?- gruñía Cb mientras se desquitaba con un pino- que no estoy a nivel… que no estoy a nivel… él no está a nivel! Yo pateo traseros desde los 11 años! quién se cree que es?!- siguió descargándose con aquel árbol hasta que sin darse cuenta lo quebró a la mitad…

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, el resto de los héroes recorrieron los estantes vacios en busca de pistas o algo así.

- Viejo! Xq alguien querría vaciar una biblioteca completa?- cuestiono el androide

- completa no… al parecer se olvidaron de…- dijo Rv levantando un hermoso volumen de tapas rojas que se hallaba bien acomodado en la alfombra del vestíbulo- "La Bella y La Bestia"- concluyo por fin luego de leer el titulo en letras doradas. Al abrirlo, en la primera hoja halló escrito : "PARA TI" y por supuesto el beso con labial rojo carmesí.

- no debió agradarle mucho- dijo inocente la tamaraneana

-o tal vez lo dejo a propósito…- dijo el líder- hay que llevarlo. Si es que esta chica lo dejo adrede, tal vez podemos hallar alguna huella digital o algo así.

Así que sin más nada que hacer, los TT regresaron a casa. En el auto, la joven hechicera iba hojeando aquel libro… leyó el epígrafe, el prologo, el índice… solo quería llegar a la torre para devorarlo por completo con la excusa de que seguro tenía algún mensaje subliminar o algo así…pero la verdad era que se moría de curiosidad…

En ese ir y venir de hojas, Rv encontró una pluma verde usada como señalador, la levanto y la miro arqueando una ceja. No era de CB, era una de esas que ya se compran teñidas, la gótica lo noto, pero no pudo evitar ponerse de mal humor al darse cuenta que una simple ladronzuela le dejaba mensajes al peli verde… al correr la pluma del lugar, vio en un párrafo de la historia una pequeña marca, algo así como una estrella o un asterisco…

-encontraste algo Rae?- dijo Rb una vez en el salón principal

-que?- respondió asustada luego de cerrar bruscamente aquella novela

-te vi entretenida durante el viaje- dijo el enmascarado

- ah sí…- dijo ella sonrojándose.- solo esto- añadió mientras les enseñaba las pruebas halladas.

-De que trata amiga?

- no lo sé ST. Nunca lo leí.-

- am… y bueno que dice el párrafo?- dijo Rb

-no pretenderás que lo lea o sí?

- y porque no? Te la pasas leyendo- repuso el mitad robot.

-ah… ok.- suspiro la empata. Tomo un poco de aire y se dispuso a leer para todos. Justo en ese instante, nuestro héroe favorito entraba en la habitación. Todos estaban acomodados alrededor de Rv como si fueran niños de jardín de infantes. El meta morfo, por otro lado no quiso interrumpir a su amada, así que se sentó del otro lado del sofá y se quedo en silencio. La chica cuervo comenzó por el párrafo señalado:

"_Tres apacibles meses pasó la Bella en el castillo. Todas las tardes la Bestia la visitaba, y la entretenía y observaba mientras comía, con su conversación llena de buen sentido__,__ pero jamás de aquello que en el mundo llaman ingenio. Cada día la Bella encontraba en el monstruo nuevas bondades, y la costumbre de verlo la había habituado tanto a su fealdad, que lejos de temer el momento de su visita__,__ miraba con frecuencia el reloj para ver si eran las nueve, ya que la Bestia jamás dejaba de presentarse a esa hora, Sólo había una cosa que la apenaba, y era que la Bestia, cotidianamente antes de retirarse, le preguntaba cada noche si quería ser su esposa, y cuando ella rehusaba parecía traspasado de dolor. Un día le dijo:_

_-Mucha pena me das, Bestia. Bien querría complacer__te__, pero soy demasiado sincera para permitir__te__ creer que pudiese hacerlo nunca. Siempre he de ser __t__u amiga: trata de contentar__te__con esto._

_-Forzoso me será -dijo la Bestia-. Sé que en justicia soy horrible, pero mi amor es grande. Entretanto, me siento feliz de que quieras permanecer aquí. Prométeme que no me abandonarás nunca."_

Durante la lectura el chico verde comenzó a transformar su cara al recordar aquel libro: se lo leía la Sra. Vettriano antes de dormir a él y Amb. Mientras RV leía, CB viajo a otro mundo, su mente sin quererlo fue a parar justo a ese momento de la lectura:

_Ámbar dormía en la litera de abajo y él en la de arriba, la Sra. V estaba sentada junto a la cocina de aquel remolque en el que vivían los 3… en fin, la anciana mujer les leía cada noche un cuento diferente, pero esta vez decidió leerles una novela…_

_Cb: si es de princesas no lo quiero! PUUAAJJ! SI ESCUCHO OTRA HISTORIA DE PRINCESAS VOY A VOMITAR!_

_Am: oye! Q tienes con las princesas?_

_Cb: son estúpidas! Quiero algo con monstruos o peleas! Cualquier cosa que no sea de niñas- dijo sacándole la lengua a su mejor amiga, por supuesto ella le devolvió el gesto_

_Sra.: niños , niños! Ya no peleen.. Creo que tengo el libro adecuado- dijo sacando un libro gordo y pesado, de tapas rojas y letras doradas…_

_Cb: todo eso? Nooo yo me duermo en la 1° hoja!_

_Sra. V: bueno, podemos leer un capitulo x noche siles parece…_

_Amb: y de que trata? yo no quiero cuentos que tengan sangre , como quiere Gar…_

_Cb: yo no quiero cuentos con sangre! Quiero cuentos con monstruos y peleas y cosas de HOMBRES! No de niñas!_

_Sra. V: bueno! No empiecen!... este libro tiene varias peleas…pero también tiene un monstruo, que no es tan monstruo y una chica bonita que es mucho más que solo belleza… se llama la Bella y la Bestia…_

_Cb y amb: como yo!_

_Sra. v: se los leo?_

_Cb y amb: si!- dicho esto, la Sra. Vettriano comenzó con la lectura… y noche tras noche los chicos quedaban mas y mas impactados con la historia… pero la señora Vettriano solo pudo leerles hasta esa parte que Rv leía ahora; pues la noche que correspondía al último capítulo, ella sufrió un infarto tras una pelea con el Sr. Roleaux, el dueño del circo._

Cb, que ahora se había sentado en el piso, del otro lado del sofá para que los titanes no lo vean; apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y trato de ocultar su rostro en sus brazos. Una ambigüedad de sentimientos lo invadió: quería saber cómo terminaba la historia, siempre tuvo curiosidad, pero a la vez le causaba un gran dolor recordar aquella secuencia…En el momento en que Rv leyó el dialogo entre la bella y la bestia, el peli verde recordó otra cosa:

_Sr. Roleaux- niños lo siento mucho… la Sra. Vettriano ya era muy mayor… no se pudo hacer nada… pero tranquilos. __**YO **__me ocupare de ustedes…_

_Gar y ámbar se miraron como sabiendo que lo que los esperaba no sería nada bueno y en cuanto esté sujeto los dejo solos, ella lo abrazo y por un muy buen rato se quedaron así, en silencio uno junto al otro._

_Bestia cásate conmigo- dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos y una leve sonrisa. Él le devolvió el gesto_

_Siempre seré tu amigo. Conténtate con eso.- le dijo algo bromista, pues estaba queriendo cambiarle el humor a la niña_

_Entonces prométeme que no me dejaras nunca_

_Te lo prometo… bella.-dijo lo ultimo riéndose y volviéndola a abrazar luego._

Cb…Cb…Cb!-le gritaron x fin sus compañeros, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad

¿Qué?-respondio sobresaltado…-que pasa?

Estas bien?- pregunto cy

Si, si claro… es solo que.. entre mucho hoy y … bueno me sente a escuchar y me quede dormido…- fingió un bostezo y continuo- lo ven? Estoy muy cansado… mejor me voy a dormir… hasta mañana…- dijo mientras se iba lo mas rápido posible del living.

Y aunque trato de disimularlo, sus amigo no pasaron x alto su reacción. Todos intuían que algo mas pasaba pero ninguno de los TT lo compartió con el resto del equipo.

Continuara…

**PD: el párrafo de la bella y la bestia es real, yo lo busque en internet. Es muy corto en unos 15 min lo leen, a mi me gusto mucho, aca les dejo la pagina por si quieren leerlo dsp… **** textos/cuentos/fran/leprince/la_bella_y_la_ **

**un bso y nos vemos en prox capitulo. =)**


	5. La cancion

**HOLA! hay alguien ai tdv?PERDON X LA TARDANZA... muchos examenes y muchas situaciones personales... para compenzar mi falta de compromiso subire 2 capitulos, uno hoy y otro en los proimos dias...sin mas preambulo:**

**capitulo 5: la cancion**

El asalto a una joyería fue el tercer golpe que JUMPER (nuestra querida villana) que por fin había dejado algo mas que objetos y besos en la escena del crimen:

Resulta de que la dama del turbante vació todo aquel negocio llevándose desde el mas misero anillo enchapado hasta las piedras preciosas mas caras, pero dejó 3 cosas en aquella escena:

1)un labial roto en el piso con el el que escribió "JUMPER ESTUVO AQUÍ" en un espejo de la tienda (y x supuesto el beso)

2)una cuantas hojas vieja y con símbolos (que ST no entendió qué eran) y

3) el reflejo de su rostro captado x las cámaras de seguridad cuando decidió sellar lo escrito en el espejo con su firma característica.

La chica era delgada y estilizada, vestía toda de negro y llevaba un pañuelo purpura en la cabeza a modo de turbante. éste le cubría el rostro y lo usaba como las mujeres árabes (dejando ver solo sus ojos), aunque en aquella filmación podía apreciarse el color miel, unas cuantas pecas y unos labios rojos...

Por 3ª vez los TT llegaban cuando ya no había nada que hacer. Rb ESTABA FURIOSO. Regaño a Cy x no arreglar la alarma de emergencia, que según su líder avisaba mas tarde de lo común cuando había algún crimen. Pero la alarma andaba bien, solo digamos que Jmp era mas rápida que ellos.

Ya era sábado y la ladrona había atacado varias veces en la semana y los TT nunca lograron atraparla. por los medios de comunicación comenzaron a circular falsas versiones de falsos testigos junto a un discurso periodístico que dejaba x los suelos la reputación de los jóvenes titanes...

_"-... la ladrona ya ha atacado 3 veces esta semana y nuestros héroes no la han atrapado.. ¿es que una simple ladrona puede mas 5 titanes?¿o sera que ya no son competentes nuestros héroes? deduzcan lo ustedes mismos... Soy Jackie McFly, reportando desde.."_

_-_apágala.- dijo el enmascarado de manera cortante. todos se lo quedaron viendo en silencio...- nos esta tomando el pelo!- grito x fin el líder del equipo mientras golpeaba la mesa en la que se hallaba la evidencia...

Cy-cálmate. no es para tanto

Rb:-¿que no es para tanto?¡¿que no es para tanto?! esos imbéciles nos están dejando por el piso

Rv:- los medios siempre dicen lo que les conviene. Déjalos, para que después le cerremos la boca cuando atrapemos a esa... jumper.- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono de burla

Rb suspiro.- ok tienes razón... bueno que tenemos entonces?

St: el espejo africano con un papel con un beso, flores de vainilla y semillas de limón, que según cb era de su mamá. el libro de "la bella y la bestia" con la leyenda "para ti" en su interior y el beso con labial...ah ! y la pluma verde. también tenemos las cámaras de seguridad de la joyería y del banco, el labial roto en la joyería y estas hojas con garabato que no entiendo bien qué son...

rv:- son partituras star.. sirven para tocar música...

st: pues aun asi no entiendo como alguien puede decodificar esto.- dijo la princesa dando vueltas las hojas y mezclando las

-jajajajaja eso es xq las lees al revés!- dijo el peliverde quitandoselas de las manos. enseguida comenzó a desparramar las sobre la mesa, el resto de los titanes que seguían elaborando hipótesis comenzaron a callarse uno a uno y a prestar atención al bromista del grupo, que casi por instinto comenzó a re ordenar las hojas que St había desorganizado.

hacia silencio, movía los dedos como siguiendo un ritmo que solo sonaba en su cabeza, de vez en cuando tarareaba y volvia a mover las hojas cual piezas de un rompecabezas... se ponía serio cada tanto. de a momentos se rascaba la cabeza o se agarraba la barbilla, como si estuviera realizando un terrible calculo matemático... de repente fruncía el ceño y chistaba subiendo una hoja y poniendo otra en su lugar...

-CB ... ¿Que haces?- pregunto su mejor amigo, pero el no respondio. todos siguieron observandolo muy sorprendidos e intrigados.

en un momento su cara, que siempre mantubo una expresion divertida, se quedo atonita. se reclino entonces sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, como si le hubieran dicho la peor noticia del mundo...

Rv: ¿que? ¿que sucede?- dijo la hechicera preocupada

st: descubriste algo amigo?

cb: eh? no

rb: y xq las movias en la mesa?

cb: ammm...no lo se...

rv: si claro...- dijo ella con ironia- ahora vas a decirme que te concentraste por 1ª vez en tu vida por mas de un minuto y no tenias idea de lo que hacias?! x favor...

cb: oye! es necesario! de veras crees que se leer partituras?

Rv:-pues no lo se!dimelo tu

cb: pues no!

cy: ya niños no peleen! todos sabemos que bestita a penas puede multiplicar 2x2... mucho menos va a saber leer estas cosas... ya dejalo en poaz Rae..

- lo vez?- dijo Cb- OYE!- dijo un poco tarde mientras el androide se reia a carcajadas

- basta Cyborg... y a ti no te dije que te tomaras las cosas mas en cerio ? esto es evidencia, no un juguete!_ le dijo Rb al metamorfo quien lo miro con un recelo disimulado.

-ok. ya me voy. se cuando estoy de mas.- dijo con cierta seriedad y bronca mientras se iba...

st: -que le pasa a ntro amigo?

rb: no lo se, pero algo oculta

cy: tu crees?- dijo el androide algo incredulo

rb: ha estado actuando muy raro estos dias...

cy: a que te refieres?

rb: sabia del espejo

rv: era de su madre rb! dijo la gotica de manera ceria.

rb: aun asi, el libro: "_la bella y_**_la bestia_**"... no te parece raro que dejara una pluma verde... y ¡oh casualidad! chico **bestia **es **verde...**

cy: ay robin no exageres...

rb:- no lo hago. no viste como reacciono cuando Rv leia el parrafo marcado? yo no me la creo a esa de que estaba cansado... y esa de que no sabia leer partituras tampoco. Descubrio algo y no se porque no nos lo dijo. algo oculta y quiero averiguarlo. asi que cualquiera que sepa algo de CB o de JMP me lo avisa. entendido?

todos: si robin

en cuanto el lider se acerco a la puerta, Cb se trandformo en mosca para que no lo vea. habia oido todo... sus amigos desconfiaban de èl... sintio que ya no podia sostener aquello: si sabia leer partituras (mento le enseño), pero tmp era para publicarlo. Aquella cancion le resulto familiar, recordaba los simbolos y los respectivos acordes que le correspondian a estas... pero x alguna extraña razon no podia recordar el ritmo de aquella melodia.

- y ahora que hice para que desconfiaran de mi? todo porque supe leer esas estupidas partituras! xq siempre tienen que pensar lo peor de mi? con razon nunca voy a estar a la altura... y mucho menos si Rb cree que yo tengo algo que ocultar... bueno en realidad si tengo... pero tmp voy a andar x ahi contandoles mi historia como si fuera un chsite! es privado... y ademas si ellos no confian en mi... xq tendria que confiar yo en ellos?

pensaba Cb mientras caminaba hacia su habitacion por los largos pasillos de la torre... ya eran las 9 de la noche, pero nuetro heroe decidio irse a dormir temprano. necesitaba procesar todo aquello: el espejo, el libro, las partituras... que carajos querian decir? misteriosamente, todo apuntaba hacia su pequeña Ambar, pero no podia ser... ella habia muerto 10 años atras... y el no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, tmp pudo hacerlo por sus padres, ni por la Sra vettriano ni por terra.. un momento! ¿Terra? sera que ella esta dejando todo esto aproposito? no no. no puede ser... el le conto que sabia tocar el piano, pero y el libro?... bueno tal vez ese le guste... noooo. eso es poco probable... y el espejo?no no. no podia ser. ese era un secreto entre Ambar y el.

seguramente era algun villano que queria volverlos locos... si eso era lo mas probable... asi que sin pensar mas en aquello intento dormir- pero no pudo. varias pesadillas le impidieron el sueño... de pronto una luz parecio encenderse dentro de su cabeza.

-¡ESO ES! LAS PARTITURAS!

penso y saltando de la cama corrio al living en busca de la ultima evidencia... bueno talvez aquellas hojas no eran la ultima pista despues de todo...

continuara...si es que alguien sigue leyendo mi fic :'(


	6. Lo inedito

**HOLA! COMO ESTAN? en los examenes me fue bien, pero aun continuan, gracias x el apoyo. Gracias a los q escriben siempre y como dije en algun capitulo anterior: a los que nuevos que recien se enganchan gracias por leer! =)**

**pero ahora vamos a lo importante: LO PROMETIDO SE CUMPLE. y AQUI LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO... espero esta vez no decepcione a nadie..**

**CAPITULO 6: LO INEDITO**

Que nuestra querida saltarina tenia una "ligera" obsecion por CB era cierto y todos los TT lo suponian, pero nunca creyeron que llegaria a tanto...

-am... chicos sera mejor que vengan...- dijo el peliverde tomando su comunicador y convocando al resto del equipo al living, donde una gran sorpresa los esperaba... Los demas se levantaron corriendo, y aunque era de madrugada saltaron de sus respectivas camas para acudir al llamado del metamorfo.

En cuanto llegaron se quedaron pasmados: sobre la mesa, la alfombra, el sillon, los escalones, en la barra de la cocina, junto al televisor, sobre las computadoras, el refrigerador... en fin! toda la sala estaba invadida por docenas y docenas de libros, centenares de fajos de billetes y desparramados sobre ellos se encontraban varios manojos de las joyas robadas el dia anterior. Pero lo mas curioso era lo que ocupaba el centro del lugar: un brillante y fino piano de cola negro con unas flores que se hallaban sobre el instrumento...

-que carajos es esto?- dijo el androide parandose junto a los libros

-mmm... jumper- dijo CB con simpleza y con la boca llena, pues estaba desayunando unos wafles que encontro por ahi.

- y lo dices asi tan tranquilo?- rb se estaba poniendo histerico

-y como pretendes que este? yo llegue y ya estaba asi- le contesto el peliverde

- y que hacias levantado a esta hora?!- lo acuso su lider

- tenia hambre y no podia dormir.-mintio por supuesto- cielos! q te pasa?

Robin suspiro, sabia que estaba empezando a enloquecer, asi que se sento en un escalon de la sala mientras intentaba aclarar su mente.

- como entro sin que la alarma sonara?- pregunto Rv mientras ojeaba varios libros

- no tengo idea...- dijo el hombre de ojalata mienytras miraba unas joyas-... crees que le gusten a abeja?

-CYBORG!- le gritaron todos

- bueno yo solo decia...

St por otra parte le llamo la atencion el enorme instrumento y fue directo hacia el. Al verlo alli, sintio curiosidad por esas teclas blancas y negras, y como una niña pequeña se atrevio a tocarlas. Se sorprendio al oir el primer sonido, y encantada ante la causa-efecto aprendida, apreto varias teclas a la vez..

-STAAARR!- le grito rb- intento pensar...- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. de pronto hizo una pausa- EY! un momento! ni en la biblioteca ni en el banco ni en la joyeria habia un piano!- dedujo finalmente el pelopincho- porque dejaria un piano aqui?

- el piano y lo demas tambien! que clase de ladrona devuelve su botin?- cuestiono Cy indignado

- Tal vez una que este arrepentida...- dijo la gotica con su frio y sombrio tono de voz. Fue entonces cuando todos se acercaron al piano para verlo mas de cerca. Sobre el tambien habia unos cuantos libros, pero tambien estaba el florero con unos hermosos jazmines, y en el habia una nota:

_"G: Lo siento! espero te guste mi regalo... _

_¡felicidades! con amor... A"_

La hechicera la leyo en voz alta. Pronto todos dejaron de mirarse entre si para observar el chico verde como si los 4 hubieran pensado lo mismo en el mismo instante.

- que tanto me miran?- dijo Cb que seguia desayunando a las 3 de la mañana. No hacia falta que inspeccione el lugar como el resto de sus compañeros, ya lo habia hecho antes de llamarlos... a una mezcla de vainilla y limon olian los libros, pero el piano desprendia el aroma de aquellas flore blancas (las favoritas de Ambar). El metamorfo olfateo y analizo la escena cuando apenas llego, pero aquella nota se le habia pasado por alto...

-Cb... ¿quien es A?- dijo Rb tomandose la cabeza de manera nerviosa

- y yo como voy a saber?

-la nota dice G. Y te llamas GARFIELD...EXPLICA ESTO!

-OYE! que mi nombre empiece con G y que hoy sea mi cumpleaños no significa que...- y enseguida se tapo la boca con las manos como si hubiera dicho la peor groseria del mundo... realmente habia metido la pata...

-QUE ES TU QUE?

-Ah! feliz cumpleaños amigo chico bestia!- dijo la pelirroja con mucha alegria mientras volaba hacia el para abrazarlo... (que dicho sea de paso, lo tiro al pizo y lo extrangulo con uno de sus fuertes abrazos)

-gr...gra...ccciii...as...ss...ah!- logro decir entre cada bocanada de aire

-star sueltalo! Explicate CB- dijo el lider de manera ruda

- si bueno, es mi cumpleaños y que? es un detalle menor...

-detalle menor?¡DETALLE MENOR!? yo no lo puedo creer- dijo Rb que ahora si ya habia perdido los estribos...- como puede ser que una villana sepa mas de ti que nosotros que somos tus amigos?- grito indignado

-no sabe nada de mi. de que hablas?

- alguien que por favor le explique por que si no ya no respondo...- dijo el enmascarado que ya estaba de muy mal humor. sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas y no queria empeor las cosas... recordo la charla con Rv, queria medir sus palabras... pero nopodia, la realidad era que creia que tanto Jmp com Cb le estaban tomando el pelo.

- que me expliquen que? que les pasa?

_-_cb creemos que Jmp te conoce y esta queriendo decirte algo. y tu nos estas complicando las cosas!- dijo la hechicera con poca paciencia.

-que?

- deja de hacerte el tonto! el espejo, el libro, las partituras y ahora esto!- dijo ella tirandole la nota en la cara. estaba celosa, pero el joven verde nunca lo noto. La expresion de Cb era cada vez mas irritada. no queria hablar. no iba a hacerlo, suficiente que les habia dicho lo de su cumpleaños.

-y eso que? el espejo era de mi madre, pero lo vendi recuerdas?

- y el libro, y la pluma y el parrafo y las partituras y ahora este enorme piano! TODO TE APUNTA A TI!- dijo Rv entre enojada, triste e indignada.

- esa pluma verde no es mia y lo sabes Raven! lo demas no se que tiene que ver con migo.- dijo el enojado y ofendido. En realidad si sabia pero se estaba haciendo el tonto

-Cb sere mas claro: el espejo, el libro, las partituras y el piano se realacionan con tu pasado, el beso, el labial y las notas te realcionan con Jumper. Te llamas Garfield, y la nota dice "G: lo siento! espero te guste mi regalo... felicidades!con amor A". Que clae de ladrona pide perdon, devuelve su botin y ademas te saluda por tu cumpleaños!? todo lo robado aparecio en NUESTRA CASA. explicame quien rayos es A y que relacion tienes con Jumper. ¿Como pudo entrar sin que sonara la alarma? todo te apunta a ti!

- estas insinuando que yo la deje entrar?- dijo ya molesto y de manera ruda Cb

-dimelo tu

- no seas estupido! eso es ridiculo! porque haria eso?

- no lo se... tampoco se por que no dijiste lo que significaban las partituras , ni el libro, ni que relacion tienes con esta mujer!- dijo Rb golpeando la mesa, al mismo tiempo Cb se levanto dispuesto a pelear con el, sin dida todo aquello habia sido y estaba siendo una provocacion dede un comienzo...Cyborg puso su mano en su hombro y lo sento nuevamente y alejo a Robin de la mesa. no queria q esto pasara a mayores...

- dime Cb donde "entrenaste" estos dias?- dijo la empata

- en el gimnasio, pero no siempre... a veces en el bosque o en la ciudad o en la playa..- todos lo miraron en silencio.- no me crees?! mira las camaras entonces. tenemos acceso a las camaras de seguridad de toda la ciudad, por que no te fijas y listo?- nuestro heroe ya estaba harto! .tenias ganas de matar a Rb pero intentaba pensar en otra cosa, aunque en realidad no pudo.

- star trae las camaras por favor..- dijo Rv que se atrevió a dudar luego de un terrible silencio, nadie se había a queridoo a decir una sola palabra contra el metamorfo, pero la hechicera no le demostro compasion algun.

Cb, que se habia parado para defenderse, volvio a sentare, pero esta vez se desplomo sobre el sofa... no lo podia creer, se suponia que esos eran sus amigos, su familia... familia? tantas veces se habia llenado la boca hablando de que ellos eran una familia... Una puntada en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, que no lo dejaban respirar, lo dejaron sin palabras y le trajeron a su mente el recuerdo de aquella vez en que se transformo en la bestia y donde tambien en aquella ocacion sus "amigos" le dieron la espalda...


	7. La evidencia y las dudas

**ok ok... este es medio rebuscado, lo reconosco... pero es necesario... al fin comienza el principio del caos... )**

**ahora si mi fic toma color ! en fin aca les dejo el capitulo... **

**capitulo 7: la evidencia y las dudas**

Un par de videos pasaron, Cb miraba con tristeza el espejo africano que sostenia entre sus manos. tenia ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo delante de todos. Tenia ganas de golpear y desquitarse con Rb, pero recordo cuando Mento lo echo de la patrulla... Tubo ganas de tomar sus cosas e irse de aquella torre a la que alguna vez llamo hogar, pero... ¿a donde iria? no tenia familia, tampoco otros amigos, mucho menos trabajo... Pero todo eso era una cuestion menor.. El problema era estar solo. Esa era u miedo mas profundo: estar solo, morir solo. Ya habia vivido en la calle, habia comido basura, habia robado, habia pedido para comer... pero siempre tubo a alguien en quien apoyarse: sus padres, la Sra Vettriano, Ambar, Mento y Elastigirl... alguna vez penso tenerla a Terra... Pero ahora... ahora de verdad no tenia a nadie... Estaba rodeado de tanta gente, pero completamente solo...

Robin siguio pasando las filmaciones. Los titanes decian que deberian terminar con esta estupidez, pero su lider no les hacia caso. Resulta que al chico semaforo se le metio en la cabeza que Cb estaba relacionado con Jmp; y era cierto! pero nadie lo habia confirmado aun.. De todas formas el terco enmascarado siguio adelante.

St se habia sentado junto a nuestro heroe favorito. Intento acercarse para demostrarle su apoyo como amiga, asi que poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del metamorfo le regalo su mas bonita y sincera sonrisa. Pero a Cb no le callo tan bien que digamos: se corrio bruscamente, dandole vuelta la cara, se sento en la barra de la cocina de espaldas al megatelevisor, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Cy peleaba con Rb por ser tan empecinado, terco y necio; obviamente en defensa de su mejor amigo. Rv, por otro lado, observaba toda la situacion, y al notar la tristeza de aquel muchacho sintio ganas de llorar. ¿Rv sintiendo algo por otro ser humano? si, eso era raro, pero asi era, las cosas habian cambiado mucho despues de ir a Tokio, pero aun asi se controlaba lo mas que podia...

cy: cuanto tiempo mas vas a seguir con esto rb?!

Rb: hasta que encuentre algo!

cy: ya es suficiente!

rb: no hasta que encuentre lo que estoy bucando!

Y de pronto el video de unos pasillos se ve interrumpido. Todos voltearon para ver què sucedio menos el peliverde. El resto de los heroes observaron atonitos la pantalla mientras otra imagen totalmente distinta ocupaba la TV.

rb: TE LO DIJE! te dije que encontraria algo!

_Un hombre sostiene una camara de video y filma a su familia en la playa, de la nada una gaviota (verde) le arranca la filmadora_

_-eh! mi camara!- grita el hombre desesperado mientras el ave se aleja con el objeto en el pico que todavia sigue grabando: el agua del oceano, arboles y edificios son cosas que la camara toma durante el vuelo hasta que un aterrizaje forzoso y muy peligroso interrumpe la filmacion._

_-jajajajajaja- se oye la voz de una niña que se acerca- aun no aprendes a aterrizar?- dice burlonamente_

_-ja. ja. que graciosa- le contesta la voz de un niño, mientras la camara toma la imagen de una casa muy vieja..._

_-que tonto! la dejaste encendida- dice la nena. al darla vuelta se filma ella misma, y sin darse cuenta graba sus hermosos ojos color miel, pero es solo un instante.- ven te mostrare algo!_

La grabacion se corta unos segundos y vuelve a retomarse. fue entonces cuando Cb comenzo a prestar atencion a lo que ocurria dtras de el.

_El video continuo. ya habia pasado la parte en que se ve a la pequeña cerrando lo ojos y "apareciendo" en un lugar extraño, ella iba adelante, el filmaba. el lugar era oscuro y con muchas telarañas, cosas viejas, grandes y pesadas fueron yendo esquivadas por el par de niños... De pronto la nena abre una puerta y corre una cortina muy pesada...Se encuentran en el escenario de un hermoso teatro! una araña gigante y con muchos brillantes resalta en el techo, un telon rojo, que hacia juego con las alfombras y butacas, tapaba ahora la "entrada secreta"_

_- te gusta?.- dijo ella muy orgullosa._

CB CERRO LOS OJOS CON FUERZA AL RECORDAR AQUELLA VOZ.

_- wow! me encanta!_

_-y mira esto!- concluyo la nena al tiempo que le sacaba el mantel a lo que parecia una mesa. en ese instante, el jovencito como imnotisado por el objeto descubierto,__apoya la camara en el piso y se dirige hacia " la mesa". la camara nunca dejo de filmar el escenario, y aunque no podia verse mucho, si se podia oir. el muchacho comenzo a presionar las teclas de aquella mesa negra que proporcionaba la musica mas bella del mundo..._

_-gar nos van a descubrir!- dijo ella tomando la camara y enfocandolo a el. _

grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron a su verde amigo 10 años mas joven, todo sucio y arapiento, con el cabella largo y con ropa vieja y olgada tocando el piano como un profesional.

_-y que? quien sabe cuando vamos a poder hacer esto otra vez? yo voy a tocar y tu si quieres baila. yo voy a aprobechar esto.- dijo el peliverde sonandose los dedos y comenzando a tocar __FEBRUARY SEA de George Winston_**(N/A:pueden buscarla en you tube si quieren)**

_-espera espera!- dijo ella, y dejando la camara y sacandose los zapatos y algo de ropa, comenzo a bailar vallet._

Mientras oia la voz de esa pequeña, Garfield se fue incorporando de apoco: primero levanto las orejas, luego enderezo la espalda y finalmente se volteo cuando oyo la musica. Era **ella, **de eso no habia dudas.

Fue en ese momento cuando CB ya no lo soporto. El video duro pocos minutos, pero aun asi lo interrumpio. se levanto violentamente y rompio el reproductor que pasaba el video, lo revoleo por los aires y lo arrojo contra la pared.

-QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA SACAR ESTO DE MI HABITACION!?- Le grito el metamorfo con lagrimas en los ojos a Star Fire, ya que ella habia traido las grabaciones

-EY NO LE GRITES!- dijo rb mientras se interponia entre ambos.

-QUE SEAS MI AMIGA NO TE DA DERECHO A REVISAR MIS COSAS!-

-yo no hice nada Cb por favor no te enojes...- dijo muy triste la pelirroja

-TE DIJE QUE NO LE GRITARAS!- dijo el lider poniendose aun mas cerca del lechuguino y haciendole frente

-NO TE HAGAS ROBIN! YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y DE TU PSICOSIS!- lo enfrento finalmente. despues de todo que importaba si lo echaban? si de todas formas ya no se podia vivir asi.

Fue lo unico que falto como para que la situacion se les fuera de las manos. Rb fruncio el ceño y tomo a Cb por la camisa y lo puso contra la pared, pero el mitad animal fue mas rapido y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y varias golpes en la cara. Rb se le devolvio cada golpe, pero nuestro heroe esquivo algunos, fue entonces cuando Cb dio vuelta el asunto: giro sobre la mesa y se la tiro al enmascarado, Rb saco su baston como para responder al nivel de agresion del metamorfo, pero este lo acuso de cobarde por no pelear como un hombre, y la cosa empeoro...

Star lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente; cy intentaba agarrar a Cb, pero cada vez que lo lograba èste se transformaba en algun animal pequeño y volvia a pelearse con el pelopincho. Ademas habia que admitirlo, era mejor peleando en su forma humana:era todos los animales en una unica forma: era fuerte, agil, preciso y sabia exactamente donde golpear. Ninguno de sus amigos lo habia visto pelear asi, es que ninguno sabia que Gar se crio en la calle donde solo reina la ley del mas fuerte, y para eso habia que pelear como un hombre y no como un fenomeno.

Asi que asi fue: Cb y Rb pelearon y ambos se desquitaron. el metamorfo termino con el labio cortada por una patada del chico semaforo, y el enmascarado termino con un ojo negro (e inchado) por una piña que Cb le acerto. Rv fue quien los separo por fin, poniendose en el medio y sujetando a cada uno con su aura negra.

-ANIMAL!

-PSICOTICO!-se gritaron con odio ambos compañeros

-ya basta los 2! dejen de comportarse como salvajes

- ya sueltame- grito garfield

- no hasta que ambos e comporten

-el empezo!- se excuso Rb

-yo? quien es el que esta obsecionado conmigo?

-explica el video si no tienes nada que ver!¿¡Como llego aqui!?por que todo te inctimina?por que todo tiene que ver contigo?

- no lo se... te juro que no lo se...dijo Cb entre dientes, pues le costaba respirar

-RB YA BASTA! SI CB DICE QUE NO LO SABES ES PORQUE NO LO SABE! PUNTO.-dijo determinante y muy enojado cyborg

- si no tienes nada que ver porque reaccionas asi... eh? responde!- dijo el lider obsecionado, mientras Cb se sostenia de la pared. Respiraba agitado, el nudo en la garganta y la puntada en el pecho ahora eran mas fuertes. Rv se acerco a el y poniendose a su altura le dijo que se calmara de una manera serena mientras le ponia su mano en la nuca. El peliverde suspiro cansado, tomo su comunicador y lo estrello contra el piso, tambien se arranco su cinturon...

-ya no quiero esto.-dijo se enderezo y subio las escaleras

-star encargate de Rb hasta que yo venga. cyborg ordena esto, es un desastre. yo hablare con cb.- dijo la gotica mientras el se alejaba por el pasillo.


	8. La gota de derramo el vaso

**Capítulo 8: La gota que derramo el brazo**

-Te fuiste al carajo!- le grito el androide a Rb- No solo que te obsesionaste con este caso sino que te empecinaste en que bestita tiene algo que ver! Te pasaste de la raya Rb. Estas contento? Bestia se va y es x tu culpa!. La verdad es que como "líder" dejas mucho que desear.- dijo furioso el hombre de metal a un Rb desesperado por atrapar a Jmp...

Era cierto, se había obsesionado con esta chica, casi tanto como con Slade. St lo sabía y eso le preocupaba muchísimo. El enmascarado se sentó en las escaleras y respiro profundamente mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Star ayudo al Cy a limpiar, y cuando éste terminó, se fue de la habitación dejando solos a la princesa y al pelinegro, ella se sentó a su lado y guardo silencio un instante.

-déjame ver tu ojo…- dijo ella con dulzura

-estoy bien- dijo de manera cortante. Era mentira, le dolía bastante, pero… ¿Dónde estaba su hombría si no?

- pero Rb…- respondió triste la pelirroja

- que estoy bien te digo!- hizo una pausa tras alejarse brevemente de ella- y si él quiere irse que se vaya!

-YA BASTA! Somos una familia! Tú siempre lo dices…

- pues CB dejo de serlo- dijo tomando el comunicador roto del piso

-eres peor que un gnargarof nebuliano!

-que?

- insensible! Terco! desalmado! Hoy es su cumpleaños!- le grito ya eufórica – y lo único que has hecho es tratarlo peor que a un smugtrif!

- tu no entiendes… tengo que hacer lo mejor para la ciudad y para ustedes…

- oh ya cállate! Pues golpearlo no fue mejor para nadie!- dijo totalmente enfurecida con sus ojos centellantes

-te falto el respeto!...- suspiro cansado- St…amor, no quiero pelear contigo…- dijo queriendo solucionar el problema mientras la abrazaba

-tú lo provocaste desde que llegamos… y suéltame!- dijo redoblándole la mano- no quiero estar así- y se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba sola en su idioma

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de Cb

-Cb espera!

-déjame en paz Rv!- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-déjame entrar! Tenemos que hablar

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…- entreabrió la puerta y agrego- _quiero estar solo _– usando las mismas palabras que ella le decía.

Sin darse cuenta, se intercambiaron los papeles: él se auto aisló del mundo y ella insistió. El la rechazo y ella siguió intentando. Tanto fue que se auto instaló en el pasillo junto a la puerta de su cuarto y hablaba aparentemente sola porque él no le respondía…

-tienes que calmarte… ya sabes cómo es Rb de loco y todo eso, pero tampoco era para que se peleen así…

-…

-no debiste gritarle a Star… ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu si le gritan a la chica que te gusta?

-…

- quiero decir… solo era video no?

-…..

-Después de todo, ya sabes que es un obsesivo, pero él solo quiere hacer lo correcto. Se le fue la mano en cómo te trato, eso seguro... pero no por eso vas a…- la gótica, que estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, se cayó de espaldas cuando Garfield la abrió. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio así vestido. Tenía una camisa blanca arremangada en los puños, un pantalón de Jean gastado y unas zapatillas claras. Se lo quedo mirando totalmente embobada… nunca lo había visto así… parecía mayor, más maduro, más adulto… el nuevo look y su expresión seria lo hacían ver sexy y mucho más varonil…esa camisa dejaba apreciar mejor sus musculosos brazos y su espalda ancha (no tan ancha, pero ya no parecía el enclenque flaco y debilucho de siempre)

-que haces ahí? Sal de mi habitación- solo en ese momento Rv reaccionó: se puso de pie rápidamente y… ¡wow! Estaba más alto que ella? Que rayos era esto? Se sintió atraída por el joven verde y esto la puso tan incómoda que se quedó muda.

- y bien?- dijo de manera seria

-que?

-que que quieres? Que tanto me miras?- Rv se puso bordo

-a dónde vas así?- fue lo único pudo decir

- me voy

-que? A dónde?

-me voy. Punto no voy a seguir soportando esto.

- pero no puedes irte!

- lo que yo haga es asunto mío! Y déjame en paz, no quiero verte.- dijo enojado mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara de la hechicera.

Cb ya estaba saturado. La amaba demasiado y tenía bien en claro que ella jamás lo miraría como algo más que amigos… era tan fría… sin embargo, eso lo atraía más porque creía que en el fondo siempre hubo una mujer tierna y dulce… esa "ilusión" lo había enamorado, pero ese escudo de hielo… esa distancia que ella siempre marcaba, lo mataba lentamente…

La pelea con Rb fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. En _Doom Patrol _le habían enseñado lo que era el respeto a la autoridad, pero esto era demasiado. Incontables veces se sintió humillado, muchas fueron las veces que no quiso escucharlo y por eso varias fueron las ocasiones en que o TT habían fracasado. Constantemente lo ninguneaba delante de su amada, y ella también lo menospreciaba. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Todos lo trataban de "infantil", "tonto", "inútil". Esa era la peor de todas: repetida desde los 2 ladrones que lo secuestraron cuando tenía 5 años hasta ahora. Aunque ahora ya no decían "CB eres un inútil", ahora solo decían "no, tu mejor has otra cosa", "tu no sirves para esto" "no puedes, no eres capaz" "no estas al nivel"… todos sinónimos de la misma palabra…

El problema residía en ser capaz o no. En ser apto o no. Bueno, sea cual sea la casilla donde se lo coloque, nuestro héroe siempre era visto- según el mismo- como el "capaz de hacer lo peor" o el "incapaz de hacer algo bien". Así se sentía, así lo veían.

_-Por eso Rb piensa que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto… rayos… estoy harto de toda esta mierda…-_pensó nuestro héroe mientras volaba por la ciudad buscando un lugar a donde ir…


	9. uno menos

**Capítulo 9: uno menos**

Mientras Cb se disponía a irse por la ventana de su habitación, Rv se quedó petrificada detrás de la puerta. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-si te vas es porque eres un cobarde!- grito por fin desesperada. Él abrió la puerta de golpe y la miro a los ojos.

-no me importa lo que pienses ni tu ni los otros! De todas formas siempre piensan lo peor de mí, por lo tanto nunca voy a "estar a la altura", así que ADIOS!- y dando un portazo la dejo. Se reclino finalmente sobre la puerta ya cansado de todo esto. Se secó un par de lágrimas y mirando la foto de Ámbar armó un bolso y salió por la ventana.

El muchacho se fue y ella se quedó sola… pensando en las palabras que su amigo le había dicho…_ siempre piensan lo peor de mi_

-No es cierto, tampoco es lo peor de lo peor… es cierto que a veces podía llegar a ser muy infantil e inmaduro, pero ayudaba al equipo a distenderse- pensó. Luego comenzó a recordar a cada uno de sus compañeros y la relación que cada uno tenía con él:

Cy era su mejor amigo, jugaban video juegos, peleaban por la comida, se hacían bromas pesadas… St lo consideraba un buen amigo, se llevaban bien, él la veía como una hermana o algo así, ambos cuidaban de Silkie y les gustaba ver películas juntos… a veces charlaban sobre las cosas de la vida, pero no mucho porque Rb se ponía celoso. Y ahí estaba él. Cb lo respetaba, y Rb lo consideraba pero hasta cierto punto. Solo digamos que entre ellos dos había una cuestión de egos… pero el peliverde jamás lo desafió, jamás dudo de él… bueno hasta esta noche…

¿Y ella? Bueno, ella estaría bien… después de todo Cb siempre la molestaba, siempre interrumpía sus meditaciones, le contaba chistes tontos, siempre sobre ella, siempre pendiente, siempre cuidándola en todo momento…

Y de apoco fue cayendo…no lo podía creer. Siempre pensó que todo sería mejor si él no estuviera, pero ahora todo era diferente… Cuando Cb dijo "me voy", su mente hizo un _clic, _su corazón dio un vuelco y su mundo pareció desmoronarse. El miedo a perderlo se apoderó de ella… ¿Cuándo fue que dejo de verlo como un compañero de equipo, como un amigo? No lo sabía, pero le dolía mucho… quiso controlarse, pues un par de luces explotaron en el pasillo… intento ser optimista:

-él se fue, pero seguro volverá… si eso es. No se llevó todas sus cosas… seguro necesita un tiempo para pensar… de seguro vuelve mañana…- se repetía la gótica una y otra vez… como queriendo convencerse a sí misma para no llorar como una niña…

Llego al comedor después de unos minutos… allí estaba Rb y St sentados, luego de su pequeña "charla"

-Todo tuyo amiga rv!- dijo enojada la princesa- ahora voy a hablar con Bestita, que seguro necesita hablar con **alguien **que no lo haga sentir un smugtrif nebuliano!

-Star…Cb se fue- dijo ella aun en shock

-qué?- respondió horrorizada St. Rb levanto su cabeza de sus manos y miro a sus compañeras

-bestia se fue? Por qué?- dijo el hombre de metal que apenas estaba entrando en la sala por algo de comida…

-dijo que después de todo nunca estaría a la altura… que todos pensamos mal de él…- concluyo la gótica de manera apagada. Todos quedaron en silencio, la pesadez en el ambiente era terrible

-cuando dijo eso?- se atrevió a decir Rb

- hace un instante, cuando fui a hablar con el…- Star comenzaba a llorar, se sentía triste, se recostó sobre Cy buscando un abrazo

- Star no te pongas mal… seguro que bestita regresa mañana o esta noche! Mira no se llevó su tofu…- decía el moreno intentando consolarla. Rb se sentía extremadamente culpable…

- es mi culpa por haber traído ese video!- exploto en llanto la princesa- si no lo hubiera traído esto no hubiera pasado!

- de donde lo sacaste exactamente?- pregunto el líder queriendo ser objetivo

- de la sala de filmaciones, estaba con los demás grabaciones de hoy… no parecía otro video diferente…- Rb se quedó pensando y agrego por fin

- es extraño… muy extraño… mira! Jmp deja toda esta evidencia aquí en nuestra casa y además nos deja este suvenir…- dijo sosteniendo el CD que contenía el video

- viejo estás loco!- dijo cansado el mitad robot- ya para de una vez! No te das cuenta? Estas obsesionado con Jmp! Y por tu culpa bestita se fue!

-no no! Espera

- no quiero oír mas nada de ti! Me voy a buscar a Cb

- espera- dijo la hechicera mientras el resto de los héroes voltearon a verla. Tiene razón

- qué?- respondieron los 3 TT

-tiene razón, si el video fuera solo un video, Cb no hubiera reaccionado tan así… esa niña tiene algo que ver con él y con Jumper… quiero decir: algo pasó. Cb sintió dolor cuando vio la filmación…

- amiga tu sentiste eso?- pronuncio la pelirroja entre sollozos. Rv asintió

- tenemos que encontrarlo

-TT vamos a la ciudad- ordeno el líder.

Cb tenía muchas dudas, un bolso con lo necesario para vivir fuera de casa unos días y unos cuantos dólares. Se fue a la estación del tren y saco un boleto hacia , Missouri. Quería asegurarse de que Ámbar estuviera muerta… después de todo nunca la había visto salir del hospital y su tumba tampoco la vio de cerca… Nicholas Galtry la señalo de lejos, y conociendo a ese embaucador profesional, seguro que la había mentido.

Todo era muy extraño, por obra del destino, ella había estado presente todos estos días trayéndole muchos recuerdos y dolor.

Comenzó con aquella nena que Mamut casi mata, fue ahí cuando el primer recuerdo apareció, luego la discusión con Rb, la noche de insomnio y el segundo recuerdo. Finalmente aparece Jumper y dejándole el espejo que su mamá le dio a él y que él le regalo a su mejor amiga… y después todo se fue al carajo! Las partituras, el libro, el piano, los billetes las joyas y el video… el video… ¿¡que hacia ese Cd en el cuarto de filmaciones!?

-Yo la tenía en mi cuarto- pensó- como fue a parar allí? Seguro alguien la tomo… pero quién?- nuestro héroe comenzó a atar cabos sueltos…- esta tal Jumper tiene algo que ver conmigo, o me conoce o sabe mucho de mi… será Ámbar? No… no creo.. Ámbar murió cuando yo tenia 10 años, una pulmonía la mató… Galtry me lo dijo… aunque también me dijo tantas otas mentiras… de todas formas debo sacarme la duda… - pensó mientras subia al tren de las 4.15 a.m…


	10. La pieza que faltaba

**Hola mi gente bella! Como han estado? Yo bien, disfrutando de mis vacaciones de invierno... he leído con atención cada review y quiero aclarar que aún no decidí con quien se quedará mi querido Cb… de hecho lo he meditado bastante y quisiera que eso lo decidan ustedes: los fieles lectores de este loco fic… aunque debo también advertirlos de algo: en esta historia nada es lo que parece, y nada está determinado… todo puede cambiar en un segundo y darle un nuevo giro a las cosas… en fin… cada vez nos acercamos más al clímax de esta historia… sin más preámbulo..**

**El capítulo nro. 10: LA PIEZA QUE FALTABA**

Luego de buscar sin éxito durante horas, los TT regresaron a casa muy tristes… nadie habló, sino que cada uno se fue directamente a su cuarto, salvo rv, ella se hizo un té. Rb quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo empezar… decidió hacerse un café y tomarlo con ella, así por lo menos tendría una excusa para buscarle charla a la hechicera.

-Fui un tonto hoy…- Rv lo dejo hablar aunque tenía ganas de darle una bofetada ¡por su culpa CB se fue! Estaba tan enojada con ambos… con Rb por provocarlo y con CB por huir. Aun así, guardó silencio- no debí haber reaccionado así…no era mi intención que él se fuera… yo… yo solo quería que tomara las cosas más enserio… Y después apareció esta tal Jumper y…- hizo una pausa- ¿crees que me estoy volviendo loco? Quiero decir ¡TODO APUNTA ÉL! ¡MALDITA SEA!-dijo golpeando la mesa. Fue entonces cuando Rv lo interrumpió

- estas muy pendiente del asunto. Es todo.- dijo con su frio tono de voz mientras sorbía su té.- eso te pone mmm…_sensible…_- Rb dejó su café solo para mirarla con uno de sus ojos bien abierto, pues el otro lo tenía magullado (ya saben, por la pelea). - Sin embargo, todo tiene que ver con todo: tal vez nuestra villana tenga una ligera obsesión con nuestro verde amigo, tal vez sea alguien de su pasado... no sabemos… quizás sea una pariente o una amiga o una ex novia- dijo lo ultimo con bronca-… a decir verdad no sabemos nada él… o casi nada…

-tienes razón!- dijo sorprendido

-por la evidencia sabemos que es huérfano, creció en África y estuvo en DoomPatrol… es todo lo que sabemos de él antes de que entrara a los TT…y con esto no lo estoy acusando! Solo digo… esta estúpida ladrona lo conoce de antes, y lo esta haciendo recordar…-dijo la hechicera en un tono celoso que no pudo disimular.

-la pregunta es: ¿Qué cosa?

-exactamente, ¿Qué cosa y por qué?- ambos suspiraron ya cansados

-seas lo que sea no lo descubriremos esta noche…- dijo el chico semáforo

-si lo se… pero necesitamos encontrar a Cb si queremos armar el rompecabezas

-lo se… buenas noches… y rv, lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.

-mmm… gracias- dijo con una sincera sonrisa y con cierto alivio. Luego ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOo_

En el tren la meta morfo se acurrucaba en su asiento, sacó una manta del bolso y se tapó. Tenía mucho frio… hacía ya 2hs que el tren había salido de JumpCity, pero aún le quedaban dos horas más para llegar a su destino… mientras veía a los árboles pasar por la ventanilla, siguió pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta que el sueño lo venció finalmente.

Se despertó con la voz del guardia que anunciaba la llegada a su destino. Tomó su equipaje y bajo del tranvía. Eran las 8 de la mañana y el sol apenas alumbraba desde el horizonte… era hermoso: de un lado se hallaba el bosque, el cual estaba completamente bañado por una espesa capa de nieve, del otro el rio Mississippi, tan frio como de costumbre y en el otro extremo, en las colinas, podían observarse las chimeneas humeantes de las antiguas casitas de la ciudad.

Recordó aquel pueblito y todo parecía intacto: la fuente principal en medio la plaza, donde él y Ámbar jugaban a la guerra de agua en el verano, la casita abandonada donde ambos se cubrían del frio, el bar de Kike donde de vez en cuando les daban un plato de comida para que no ahuyentaran a los clientes, un par de calles donde se escondían luego de robar… finalmente, y después de deambular casi hora y media por aquella localidad, halló el cementerio… saltó el paredón y fue directo a la tumba que Nicholas Galtry le había señalado tantos años atrás… No le importo que ese tétrico lugar estuviera cerrado al público, ni que estuviera solo, ni que la niebla no lo dejara ver más allá de sus manos...

En el lugar marcado estaba la estatua de un ángel que media como dos metros de alto, era de mármol blanco y un par de enredaderas habían trepado desde el suelo hasta la cintura de aquella escultura. Cb llegó llorando y pidiéndole perdón a su amiga por nunca haberle llevado flores, pero no supo cómo reaccionar cuando quitó la hierba crecida

-"Jennifer Jackson"?- leyó- "1950-1998. Amada esposa y madre- concluyó. Se quedó en estado de shock mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa

-puedo ayudarlo señor?

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- cb gritó al escuchar al cuidador de aquel lugar que lo tomaba del hombro. Le tomo unos minutos retomar la compostura, luego de esto comenzó a explicarle su problema de manera resumida, pero el sereno le explico que su amiga no se encontraba enterrada allí. Cb le dio las gracias y se fue.

A medida que pasaban las horas nuestro héroe se sentía peor… estaba triste y dolido, no sabía que quería más: la esperanza de hallar a Ámbar viva lo hacía seguir con su búsqueda, pero por otro lado, reconfirmar su muerte solo le daba más dolor.

Pero y si de verdad no había muerto, ¿Dónde estuvo todos estos años? Lo odiaría por no cumplir su promesa? Era jumper? No, no podía ser. Su ámbar no era así, o tal vez si…tal vez los años la habían cambiado mucho…

Cb pensaba y pensaba… y sin darse cuenta llego al hospital donde la llevo aquella vez; no le importo quedar como un loco pero fue directamente a hablar con la recepcionista y le explico su historia. Ella le dijo que no podía ayudarlo, pero después de muchos intentos, el mitad animal consiguió hablar con el director de la clínica…. Y tras contar nuevamente su historia, el doctor Thompson le dijo que esa niñita (Ámbar Collins) fue llevada al orfanato de Missouri, luego de haber estado 1 mes en terapia intensiva en aquel sanatorio.

Gar no lo podía creer, ámbar si estaba viva. Sin pensarlo 2 veces y un con una alegría enorme en el corazón se fue directamente hasta ese lugar. Allí una señora vieja y con cara de bruja lo atendió y le explico que no podía darle información de los huérfanos a cualquiera

-por favor! Estoy buscando a mi hermanita!- le rogó

- pues yo estoy en este orfanato hace más de 15 años y no recuerdo haber tenido una niñita verde aquí.- dijo de manera grosera. Cb bufo ya harto. Le dio las gracias de mala gana y se fue.

Ahora si de vuelta a casa. Pero antes espero a que la vieja bruja se fuera. Se transformó en una mosca y entro a la oficina. Reviso la computadora y comenzó a buscar información el mismo:

-_AMBAR COLLINS-_tecleó su nombre y la fecha de cumpleaños… y nada. Rezongo por lo bajo- piensa gar, piensa… yo tenía 10 años, ella 9, y si nació en el… nos separamos el…- contaba con los dedos- 2003! Si.- tecleo nuevamente:-_ Ámbar Collins enero de 2003.-_ y mágicamente la PC le dio los datos que quería. Los imprimió y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Jump City.


	11. confrontacion

**Hola! Como están? estoy contenta, me alegra que tdv sigan leyendo mi historia… se ve que algo bueno debo estar haciendo… jeje en fin, la cosa es que todavía estoy de vacaciones de invierno, pero como tengo que dar finales, estoy , o mejor dicho, tendría que estar estudiando. Pues bueno, como sea… ya tengo varios capítulos escritos (les confieso algo? Voy por el 18..pero aun no lo termino… creo que el fic da para mas pero no quiero hacerlo muy largo…) los subiré en la medida en que tenga tiempo y la tecnología me lo permita…**

**Pido perdón si tardé mucho y los hice esperar demasiado, pero me mude, tengo compu (no nueva, pero algo es algo) y estoy atrasada con el profesorado… =( muy mal… pero quédense tranquilos que la historia no va a quedar por la mitad… I PROMISSE YOU **

**SIN MAS PREAMBULO….LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 11… donde x fin JUMPER da la cara… espero lo disfruten.. **

**Capitulo 11: confrontación**

Los TT comenzaron a buscar nuevamente a CB después del mediodía, pues una tormenta muy fuerte azotaba la ciudad. Cada titán se encontraba en un sector diferente cuando Rb los llamó por su comunicador.

-no podemos dejarlo bajo la lluvia Rb!- le suplicó su novia

-lo se, Star, pero hemos buscado durante horas, nosotros también necesitamos refugiarnos de la tormenta…estará bien, tranquila…

-Rb tengo algo en mi rastreador…- dijo Cy a través de su brazo biónico- es en el zoológico.

- en el zoológico?- dijeron todos a la vez

-si, no se… talvez sea Bestita…

-bien TT, diríjanse hacia el sector delta. Nos vemos allá. Y tengan cuidado, talvez sea Jmp la que esté ahí.- ordenó el líder

Cuando nuestros héroes llegaron, se encontraron con que aquel parque temático no tenia luz, pues Jmp había roto la instalación eléctrica. Eso, sumado al terrible temporal, hacia que el lugar sea sumamente silencioso y oscuro… como todo parque temático, era inmenso: la mitad era un zoológico, con animales en sus grandes hábitats artificiales, y la otra mitad era mas bien parecida a un museo, donde los visitantes podían interactuar y aprender mas sobre la naturaleza…

En fin, nuestros protagonistas entraron sigilosamente al lugar, pues sabían que la saltadora se encontraba allí, y esa era una buena oportunidad para atraparla y terminar con toda esta historia. Rb dio la orden de separarse para encontrar a la huidiza ladrona, pero con cuidado… así que Cy se dirigió al Ala Oeste, St al Ala Norte, Rv al Este y Rb al sur…

El androide comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección indicada y se halló en el acuario, el cual era inmenso: los peces y tiburones nadaban por las paredes y hasta en el techo… era una especie de túnel, el cual te hacia sentir que caminabas entre medio de todas aquellas criaturas…

- bueno Jumper…yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas, así que… por que mejor no sales de donde estés y listo?- decía en voz alta mientras caminaba solo por aquel pasaje

-jajaja! Si que eres gracioso!- rió ella sin dejarse ver

-ya sal de donde quieras que estés!- dijo él girando para todos lados mientras apuntaba con su súper cañón láser

-yo estoy aquí… no me ves?- al tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara con una vértebra de ballena franca- ups! lo siento!- sonrió nerviosa mientras el robot arrojaba rayos como si fueran flores a todas partes- creo que olvidé decirte que también puedo hacerme invisible…-

Cyborg lanzó un rayo contra una de las paredes del acuario cuando ubicó a Jmp con su ojo biónico. Lamentablemente, la chica "saltó" antes de que el rayo la alcanzara, haciendo que la pecera gigante se rompiera. Por lógica, la presión del agua dejo a Cy en el suelo y casi nok out.

-supongo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo…ya te cansaste de romper todo?- Le dijo de manera dulce mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Sin bajar la guardia el hombre de metal le apunto con su brazo, pero ella lo miro extrañada. Aun así, saltó nuevamente apareciendo en la espalda del moreno.

-con que esas tenemos eh? A ver…quédate quieto! A ver… este va aquí, este otro aquí… y _boalá!_

-oye que estas…?-dijo él mientras Jmp desconectaba sus funciones de defensa y movilidad… se sentó en posición india junto a él, le tomó de la barbilla de una manera dulce y le dijo:

-mira tuerquitas, no quiero hacerte daño, así que… me puedes decir donde encuentro al chico verde por favor?

-NN…NUUNN…CC…CAA…-atinó a decir Cy, ella lo soltó con desprecio

-al final una quiere ser amable y educada, pero ustedes tienen que complicarlo todo no? Ok! si así lo prefieres…-se acercó y termino por desconectarlo.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Con Star pasó algo parecido… se encontraba rodeada de bichos pues estaba caminando por entre medio del insectario y el serpentario… le daban tanto asco… pero en algún punto le recordaron al Cb y comenzó a sentirse triste por él.

Caminaba con una mano en alto, que usaba de linterna, pues ese sector realmente estaba muy oscuro… de pronto comenzó a oír pasos detrás de ella…

-Robin? Cyborg?

-…- Silencio… la chica dejo de andar a pie y comenzó a moverse en el aire… de repente los pasos otra vez

-quien anda ahí?-nadie respondió. Pero sintió como si le taparan la cara con algo. Y evidentemente, Jmp la había encontrado. La villana se sacó el paño que usaba de turbante y le cubrió todo el rostro a nuestra heroína. Star gritó y comenzó a arrojar star volts por todos lados, Jmp estaba detrás de ella sujetando el pañuelo con fuerza.

-quédate quieta! No quiero lastimarte!

-suéltame!- atino a decir St mientras le tomaba de los brazos y la arrojaba contra unas vitrinas…

- así que eres fuerte…que mas haces?- dijo la ladrona al tiempo que se hacia invisible

- defiendo a la ciudad de villanos como tu!- dijo la tamaraneana con la ira justiciera en sus ojos.

- yo no soy villana! Los villanos no devuelven su botín o si?- dijo con aire misterioso, mientras que la pelirroja buscaba a la chica en la oscuridad, pues ya estaba desesperada.

- y entonces que quieres!?

- información…- los pasos se volvieron a escuchar, St sostenía el pañuelo de Jmp en sus manos- ¡¿Dónde esta el Chico Bestia?!- preguntó la ladrona

-y para que lo quieres?

-eso no te importa! Vas a colaborar?

-no negocio con villanos- dijo la princesa con determinación

-OK!- respondió con simpleza la "enemiga". En ese instante "saltó" junto a St, le arrebató su pañoleta y tomando a la chica del brazo, "saltó" nuevamente con ella. Aparecieron en un desierto, sin arbustos, ni rocas, solo viento, arena y mucho sol. Jmp aterrizó parada y St calló de panza al piso.

- si no me vas a ayudar, entonces no me estorbes!- y mientras la pelirroja tosía y escupía arena, Jmp volvió al museo.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

La muchacha apareció en un sector muy parecido a un laboratorio, era el lugar donde aparentemente atendían a los animales enfermos.

-niña tonta! Me quito mi velo…- murmuró mientras se lo acomodaba nuevamente…

-STAR FIRE!- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Rb que corría por los oscuros pasillos tras oír los gritos de su novia en la quietud del edificio.

- mejor me voy- dijo jmp

- no lo creo…- dijo la hechicera mientras con su aura negra tomaba varios frascos con químicos y se los arrojaba. Jmp comenzó a ahogarse y a toser, pues eran muy fuertes… Rv aprovechó para darle un par de patadas y ganchos, que la chica esquivó y repitió cada vez que pudo… En una extraña maniobra la jóven del turbante tomó a la gótica por la capa y saltando nuevamente la llevó al mismo desierto donde dejó a St. Obviamente, la peli lavanda también cayó de panza y también tragó arena.

Jmp se paró frente a ella, fue entonces cuando Rv pudo mirarla bien: era una chica joven, tal vez de su misma edad, espalda y cintura pequeña, pero de caderas anchas y piernas bien formadas; era esbelta y vestía toda de negro a excepción de su turbante púrpura, el cual ondulaba en aquel viento seco y cálido del desierto…apenas se veían sus ojos, pero su piel podía apreciarse en sus pies y en sus manos, que estaban desnudos y mostraban una tez tan blanca como la nieve…

-supongo que tu tampoco me vas a ayudar, verdad?

-¿Dónde me trajiste?- preguntó Rv mientras tosía y se quitaba la arena del leotardo

- Estamos en el desierto del Sahara, te gusta? puedes quedarte si quieres.- dicho esto, la muchacha desapareció dejando una nube de polvo en su lugar.

-RAAAVEEENN….- se oyó a lo lejos

-pero que…?

-raaaaveeenn- se oyó de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco mas cerca…la hechicera frunció el ceño y miró a lo lejos: solo notaba un puntito que se hacia cada vez mas grande en el horizonte…

-¿Star… Fire?

- oh! Amiga Raven!- dijo la pelirroja luego de llegar volando hasta la encapuchada… que, dicho sea de paso, ya estaba en el suelo siendo estrangulada por la tamaraneana- me alegra tanto verte! Creí que moriría en este horrible lugar yo sola…

-Star… me… as… fix… fix..ihaz..AHH!

-lo siento- la soltó- Jmp me trajo aquí y no se como volver y…

- STAARRR! Guarda- si-len-cio. –dijo con su típica voz. Repitió su mantra, envolvió a ambas en su energía negra y las trajo de vuelta al museo…

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

-CYBORG!- exclamó el chico maravilla mientras se acercaba corriendo. Cuando por fin llegó vio a su amigo con todos sus cables sacados de su espalda. Rb tomó algunos con sus manos y murmuró entre dientes el nombre de la criminal…

El eco de unos pies que corrían se hicieron oír por los pasillos del parque temático, fue entonces cuando Rb dejó de contemplar al androide y se dispuso a seguir aquellos pasos tan apurados…sigilosamente e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, va en busca de aquella mujer que complicó al máximo sus días…

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Mientras los TT intentaban capturar a Jmp, Cb volvía de su mini viaje al sur del país.

Del orfanato se robó una copia del expediente de Ámbar Collins: una carpeta de 150 páginas que contenía desde la historia clínica, un exámen psicológico, su paso por dos orfanatos distintos, su llegada a la correccional, hasta la restitución de su tenencia legal a su madre y la posterior fuga de su hogar, hace unos 5 años… después de eso, la justicia le perdió el rastro…

Nuestro héroe, a quien no le gusta leer para nada, comenzó a hojear aquella carpeta tan pronto como subió al tren y la terminó en tan solo 3horas.

No lo podía creer… NO! sin duda tenía que haber alguna explicación para aquello. Quería llegar a casa para salir a buscarla, pero a la vez estaba tan cansado… los ojos se le cerraban solos, su cuerpo no respondía como de costumbre y su mente elaboraba ideas locas… Así que prefirió dormir y creer que todo eso que había leído, no era más que un gran mal entendido…es cierto! Aquella pelea con Rb, Jmp y Ámbar viva… **TODO ERA UN GRAN MAL ENTENDIDO! UNA CONFUSION TERRIBLE!** Si eso era… o no?

Cb despertó cuando el guardia anunció la llegada a JumpCity. El peli verde guardó el legajo en su bolso y bajó del tren. Volvió a la mega torre sin ningún apuro, pues estaba muy cansado y su mente muy alborotada… no sabia cómo enfrentar a los titanes…cómo mirarlos después de que había reaccionado como un animal salvaje…¿Cómo les explicaría lo de Ámbar? Tendría que contarles todo, y no quería… era doloroso. Necesitaba dormir y un buen baño de agua caliente. Eso lo haría pensar mejor… _Su Ámbar_ no era capaz de aquello a lo que se la acusaba…

Llego por fin, luego de volar por la ciudad, pero se encontró con una torre totalmente vacía…

-Hem…. Chicos?- gritó en los pasillos, en las escaleras, en el gimnasio, el garaje, la azotea, el living… pero nadie respondió. Cuando entró a la sala común se halló con la súper televisión que mostraba el plano de la ciudad con un punto rojo en el sector delta.- seguro se fueron a patear traseros…- se dijo algo triste el mitad animal bajando sus orejas… se preguntó si debería ir a ayudarlos después de lo que había ocurrido, pero se contradecía al instante, argumentado las palabras de su líder:- "_hasta que estés a la altura de lo que representa ser un héroe"- _miró la pantalla de nuevo, hizo zoom en el punto rojo y la tele le arrojó los siguientes datos:

_Zoológico de Jumpcity._

_Sector delta. _

_Lat.:89º3' Long: 45º55'._

_Roosvelt y Rivers hite_

- y si ella es Jumper?- se preguntó en voz alta- tengo que ir… es la única forma de encontrarla- dicho esto, salió nuevamente, pero esta vez a enfrentar sus dudas…


	12. cara a cara

**Hola como andan? Me extrañaron? Bueno ya estoy acá…tengo un par de cosas que decir:**

**1º: gracias por los reviews…. Me Inspiran bastante (en especial los tuyos Anazoy23)**

**2º gracias a los seguidores que se me unieron esta semanita, y gracias a los que leen aunque no tengan un perfil ( si Guest, hablo de vos…yo hacia lo mismo! Firmaba sin tener un perfil, pero me anime y hoy estoy acá)**

**Y 3º… algunos ya me dijeron que prefieren un BBXRae, otro le dio una oportunidad a Amb, pero a los que no pusieron nada quisiera saber que piensan…**

**Ahhhh! Que mas da? Sin mas preambulo… y dedicado muy especialmente a mi querido amigo y "mentor" (si se lo puede llamara asi) cibernetico, anazoy23, y Para todos aquellos que creyeron que todo esto acabaría cuando nuestro héroe favorito se encontrara con Jumper, déjenme decirles que están MUY equivocados… esto recién empieza…**

**Capitulo 12: Cara a Cara**

Rv y Star aparecieron en el acuario del gigantesco Zoo, justo donde Cy estaba tirado.

-OH! Amigo Cyborg! ¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo la pelirroja compungida mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-JUMPER…-dijo la hechicera con su monótona voz, al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos con rabia- Star quédate con él y trata de reconectarlo, yo buscaré a esa rata!- dicho esto, Rv desapareció de la escena en forma de cuervo, mientras tanto St intentaba comprender el entramado de cables en la espalda de su amigo.

Rb había perdido el sonido de aquellos pies huidizos, pero no por eso estaba lejos de nuestra chica mala.

-¿¡Donde estas!?- gritó ya desesperado el chico maravilla- da la cara si eres tan valiente!

- no me importa lo que tu creas de mi… tampoco me importas tu ni los otros…- se oyó una voz femenina desde la oscuridad de un pasillo.

- ¿¡Qué quieres entonces!? Por que devolviste el dinero y las joyas!?¡¿Qué tiene que ver CB en todo esto?!- dijo gritándole a la nada

- jaja… si que eres tonto Dick… dentro de tus preguntas están tus respuestas…- dijo ella de manera sugerente. Rb se sorprendió al oír su verdadero nombre ¿Cómo podía una criminal saber eso? Aun así, había algo en su voz que le resultaba familiar…

- YA BASTA DE ACERTIJOS Y ENIGMAS ESTUPIDOS! DA LA CARA! –dijo el enmascarado con impotencia y desesperación, pero ella solo se rió mas… Rb se encontraba parado junto a una representación a escala de una excavación arqueológica y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó tierra y la arrojó al aire. La nube de polvo cayó sobre Jmp, quien se encontraba a menos de un metro de él. En cuanto la ubicó, el chico maravilla la atacó y de un tacle la tiró al piso donde comenzó a golpearla sin asco, pero entre golpes bajos y rasguños, la muchacha se lo sacó de encima.

-PONME UN DEDO ENCIMA UNA VEZ MAS Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO, DICK GRAISSON!- dijo la chica tras darle una patada en el estómago, realmente odiaba tener hombres sobre ella..

-co…co..mo…sabes..mi…nomb..bree…?- dijo rb ni bien recobró un poco de aire

- te conozco de antes! Pero no vine hasta aquí, peleé con cada uno de tus estúpidos amigos para que te sientas el centro del mundo!- dijo enojada mientras se arreglaba el turbante y el enmascarado se ponía de pie dispuesto a seguir luchando

-que quieres entonces?- dijo luego de arrojar una minibomba de humo para ubicar a Jmp nuevamente, pero ella fue mas rápida y lo tomó por la espalda, y mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus codos le dio un fuerte rodillazo en los riñones…

-Garfield…Mark…Logan- le susurró con sensualidad al oído mientras el jóven caía al piso por el dolor.

La chica cuervo llegó justo cuando la saltarina le acertaba el golpe casi fatal a su líder; en ese momento, y sin que Jmp la viera, envolvió varios objetos con su energía negra y se los arrojo sin piedad a la atrevida criminal.

La gótica corrió a socorrer a Rb, mientras la ladrona se recuperaba del golpe. Pero en cuanto pudo ponerse en pie, "saltó", y tomando a la titán de la capa la tiró contra unas vitrinas de una manera salvaje.

-Ey! No me había desecho ya de ti!?- dijo con ironía acercándose a la chica nuevamente. Rb aún no podía levantarse, pues esa patada a la altura del riñón lo había dejado hecho una baba; en cuanto a Rv, los vidrios rotos le hicieron unas cortaduras en sus brazos y piernas, pero siguió luchando de todas formas.

Piñas, patadas, objetos voladores, "saltos" y un museo totalmente destruido era ahora parte del escenario de batalla.

En un momento, cuando Jmp parece estar ganando y Rv se encuentra tirada en el suelo, una enorme bestia verde, salida de la nada, se pone entre medio de la hechicera y la saltarina.

Dispuesto a defender a su amada, aparentemente "indefensa", Cb comienza a gruñir y mostrar sus afilados colmillos a la atacante de una manera bastante amenazadora.

Ella se quedó pasmada. Dejó su posición de ataque y se llevó las manos a la boca; y aunque su pañuelo cubría su identidad, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Un par de lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras que, con la voz entrecortada, llegó a pronunciar su nombre…- ¿Gar?

Suspiró aliviada al reconocer a aquella bestia y, sin sentir el menor miedo por la ferocidad que mostraba aquel animal, lo abrazó con fuerza- Gar…te extrañe tanto!- le confesó al oído.

Él se quedó helado… sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a su forma humana y la alejó de sus brazos, tomándola por los hombros.

Ambos simplemente se miraron sin decir nada. Ella, sumamente radiante y satisfecha. Él, totalmente incrédulo, como si estuviera frente a algo raro… Cuando achinó sus ojos, levantó una ceja y giró la cabeza con sus orejas bien erguidas (como si fuera un cachorro tonto que no entiende lo que pasa), ella largó una carcajada y se quitó su amado turbante sin ningún prejuicio. No le importó que Dick (o Rb) la viera, ni que Rv, que aun estaba en el suelo, y mucho menos St y Cy que recién llegaban por la puerta mayor.

Tiró de un extremo y el paño púrpura se desarmó sobre sus hombros, dejando ver así a una hermosa joven. Su pelo castaño se deslizó por su cuello, armando unas ondas que enmarcaron sus pechos. Sus labios, finos pero carnosos, estaban de un rojo carmesí que ahora le sonreían de la manera mas dulce a nuestro chico verde… ahora ya no solo podían verse aquellos profundos ojos color miel, sino que además tenia unas bonitas pecas que adornaban su rostro y le daban un aire de niña dulce… aunque hacia tiempo que ya no era una niña…

En ese instante que pareció eterno, nuestros héroes descubrieron quién era Jmp, y Cb se reencontró con su mejor amiga… pero toda aquella _"magia_", todo aquel clima fue brutalmente cortado…

Resulta que cierta gótica decidió _"devolverle el favor" _a la saltarina, así que mientras CB la miraba como un cachorro tonto, Rv envolvió a ámbar con un aura negra y la arrojó varios metros en el aire mandándola a parar sobre el esqueleto de un Tiranosaurio-Rex.

-Raven que haces!?- le gritó enojado el metamorfo mientras corría hacia la chica.

-Idiota.-dijo dándole un golpe en la nuca, una vez que se acercó a él- lo hizo para distraerte.

- de que rayos estas hablando!?es _mi hermana_!- dijo arrodillándose junto a ella y quitándole varios huesos de encima…- ámbar…ámbar, despierta!

_**-¿¡HERMANA!?-**_ Repitieron todos a coro

- bien hecho Rae! Ahora no me dirá donde estuvo todos estos años…- dijo Garfield en un tono molesto- ¿¡por que rayos tenias que golpearla!?

-que? Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía!?

-pues si!

-escucha una cosa metamorfo infantil…- dijo agarrándolo de la camisa- tu adorada _hermanita _nos volvió locos a todos durante una semana entera!¿que pretendías? Que le trajéramos flores y le demos la bienvenida!?- le gritó mientras sus 4 ojos comenzaron a aparecer, pero aun así Cb no se sintió intimidado como otras veces.

-No! Escucha tu niña lista! no se te ocurrió que talvez me abrazó por algo? Noo! Claro que no… tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan boba para otras…

- a quien le dijiste boba!?

- absnhgsghfsgfadthfasdghfgygf- dijo Cy moviendo sus brazos en círculos discontinuos e irregulares. Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de o.O, fue entonces cuando Rv lo soltó con desprecio.

-creo que lo que nuestro amigo Cyborg intenta decir es que no deben pelear- dijo St

- viejo! Y a ti que te pasó?- dijo Cb rascándose la cabeza y levantándose del piso.

- pues _tu hermanita!_-dijo Rv con tono de burla y despectivamente, mientras a Cyborg se le caía un brazo por las malas conexiones que Star había realizado

-ah…. A ver tuerquitas, ven acá…- dijo rb, sobandose la espalda, y tras un largo suspiro, se dispuso a reparar a su amigo.

Cb también suspiró de cansancio y, mientras sus amigos se ocupaban del hombre de metal, tomó a Ámbar en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el auto T.

-ajsgdjhgs…dhgdg..ad aviejo…kerrayosppasó?...asgdhdgywg…quieneseya?! a donde la llevas!?- dijo el androide mientras Rb reconectaba sus funciones del habla lo mejor que pudo. En ese instante, todos clavaron sus ojos en Cb

-vamos a casa…-dijo con simpleza y con un halo de tristeza, mientras los demás lo miraban atónitos.- si quieren una explicación será mejor llevarla a la torre.- dijo luego de una pausa el metamorfo. Su tono de voz fue muy seguro y determinante, tanto que nadie se le ocurrió cuestionarlo u oponersele.

**Continuará…**


	13. extraño vionculo

**Capitulo 13: extraño vínculo**

Durante el camino a la mega torre, el auto T sufrió un par de _accidentes_ no tan accidentales…

Resulta que cierta bruja pelilavanda comenzó a perder el control de sus poderes gracias a un muchacho verde… la cosa fue más o menos así: Cyborg conducía (como podía, pues ni descompuesto -como ahora estaba- dejaría que alguien manejara a su bebe), Rv iba en el asiento del acompañante, observando por el retrovisor a la parejita de enamorados (hablo de Star y Robin), y por supuesto al par de _**hermanos**_, que dicho sea de paso, no parecían dos hermanos: el muy descarado tenia a su _hermanita_ aún en brazos y aún inconsciente; pero ese no era el problema… ¡El problema era **cómo **es que la traía acomodada! Raven de veras iba a explotar en cualquier momento… la ex-villana estaba con la cabeza en el hombro del lechuguino, a escasos centímetros de su cuello, dando la sensación de que le susurraba oído, pues él traía la tranquilidad misma en su rostro; tenia la cintura rodeada por sus fuertes manos color verde, que la acariciaban disimuladamente con ternura; y su estúpido y gordo trasero en las rodillas del Chico Bestia. ¿¡Que carajos es eso!? ¡Ningún hermano se comporta así! Definitivamente Raven no se creyó esa historia.

En fin, trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero aun así sus personalidades ya estaban demasiado exaltadas. De pronto, una de las ruedas del auto explotó, haciendo un gran alboroto. Todo aquello hubiera provocado un terrible accidente de tránsito, a no ser por que aquel vehículo se esfumó de la avenida principal y apareció (o mejor dicho, aterrizó) en la azotea de la torre T.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Están todos bien?- gritó Rb, que había abrazado a St para protegerla del impacto.

-¡Oh no! ¡Viejo, mira mi auto! ¡Mi bebe! ¡Esta hecho pedazos! ¡Me tomará semanas repararlo!- lloró el androide mientras todos bajaban del coche.

-amiga Rv, ¿podrías avisarnos la próxima vez?- preguntó tímida la novia del líder.

-yo… yo no fui…- respondió ruborizada

- lo siento…- dijo una débil vocecita que solo Garfield pudo oír.

- no importa, ¿estas bien?- dijo respondiéndole en el mismo tono, ella asintió sin abrir los ojos.- ja, avisa la próxima.-agregó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! si Raven no nos trajo, eso significa que…

-Saltó dormida Cy… lo hace desde los ocho años… seguro se asustó con la explosión.- le respondió Cb con mucha simpleza mientras bajaba con la chica en brazos.

-ja. Menos mal que estaba inconsciente…- dijo la hechicera con demasiado sarcasmo.

Lejos de llevarla al living o al cuarto donde interrogaban a los malos, llevó a Ámbar a su habitación, la cual estaba milagrosamente limpia y ordenada.

Los titanes lo siguieron en silencio, cada uno tenia sus propias hipótesis, pero todos estaban igualmente anonadados. Chico Bestia, por otro lado, estaba inmensamente feliz y, por primera vez en muchos años, sentía paz y un gran alivio en su alma, como si le hubieran arrancado varios kilos de encima de una sola vez…

En fin, abrió la puerta y la acomodó en la cama de abajo. Ámbar estaba medio dormida, pero ciertamente cansada y llena de tierra… se hallaba helada, pues no traía ni abrigo ni calzado, solo la camiseta y las calzas negras que se había robado del hospital hacia una semana atrás.

Cuando la acostó, la cubrió con unas mantas que encontró por ahí. Ella entreabrió los ojos y él le sonrió con dulzura

-¿Qué haces?- murmuró

-Tú descansa. Vuelvo en un rato

- Espera.- dijo tomándolo de la mano mientras lo miraba con algo de desesperación. Chico bestia no pudo evitar sentir el pinchazo de mil agujas en su pecho de solo ver aquellos ojos tan profundos y tan tristes.

-tranquila… estas en casa… duerme un poco, ya hablaremos después- dijo agachándose y poniéndose a la altura de su rostro. Quería calmarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero aquella escena tenia publico, por lo que se limitó a decir lo justo y lo necesario para apaciguarla.- Primero tengo que arreglar unas cosas con ellos y luego vengo por ti, ¿te parece?- ella sonrió un poco mas satisfecha y asintió con su cabeza.- bien… allí esta el baño y ese es el ropero, puedes darte una ducha si quieres…-dijo él señalando la ubicación de ambos sitios, pero hizo una pausa al ver que la pecosa se acurrucaba en la almohada- … o puedes dormir si quieres… que descanses.- dicho esto, la besó en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta, donde cuatro figuras lo esperaban con impaciencia…

- Ok, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el androide llegando a la sala

- Es mi hermana. No creerías que la dejaría en la calle, ¿o si?- dijo Cb tomando el bolso que había dejado sobre el piano.

-Pues, para ser franca, no parece que sea tu hermana…- dijo la hechicera con molestia. El metamorfo suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina con pesadez.

- Eso es por que Ámbar no es mi hermana de sangre, ella es mi hermana de…-se callo por un instante-crecimos juntos. Como hermanos, mejores amigos… Mira, ponle el nombre que quieras, pero ella es _**mi familia**_.-dijo algo molesto y poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.-… mi única familia- agregó finalmente en un suspiro.

- Y… ¿Cómo es eso de que tu _única familia_ es una criminal?- le retrucó Raven con impaciencia. Él volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez mirando la única foto que tenía con ella. La había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos y la escondía entre sus manos como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

-No lo se… hace años que no la veo- dijo entre triste y cansado. No quería explicarles, pero debía hacerlo… de todas formas, no iba a contarles todo. Uno tiene derecho a su intimidad ¿o no? Además, había cosas que es mejor olvidarlas… (Como por ejemplo, el incidente con el señor Roleaux).

- ¡Oh, amigo! que hecho tan lamentable… ¿a que se debió esa distancia?- inquirió un poco preocupada Star Fire.

-Creí que había muerto.

-¿y como es que…?- preguntó con un poco mas de tacto el robot.

- Eso me dijeron… ¿ya ves? Era mentira… una gran mentira…

-¿Quién fue el smugtriff capaz de hacerles eso?- dijo indignada la princesa

- mi tutor legal, en ese entonces, Nicholas Galtry.

-Y ¿Cómo estas seguro de que no es una impostora?- preguntó el enmascarado, luego de haber guardado silencio todo este tiempo. Ya había estado analizando el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, y definitivamente algo no encajaba…

- Es mi mejor amiga… la conozco mas de lo que crees… además, nunca olvidaría esos ojos.- dijo con nostalgia y emoción el chico bestia.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Pueden ser parecidas y ya…- le retrucó la gótica, quien consideraba que Jumper debía irse lo antes posible, y si era a una prisión, ¡pues mucho mejor!

Garfield fue más inteligente esta vez,

- mira las fotos.- dijo estirando la foto que tenia en sus manos y sacando del bolso el expediente. La del legajo mostraba a una niña de unos 11 o 12 años, con cara de fastidio. Llevaba dos coletas atadas detrás de las orejas, tenía pecas y su cabello era castaño y con ondas, mientras que sus ojos marrones delataban la poca gracia de posar al estilo de los criminales mas buscados del país. En la foto de Gar, la situación era muy distinta: en ella también había una niña, demasiado parecida a la de la otra imagen, per años más jóven. Estaba maquillada como para hacer un show de algo y estaba abrazada a un niño verde con peluca de payaso, ambos reían y se los veía felices.- Es ella.- concluyó el chico.- y si no me crees aquí tienes otra prueba.- dijo dando vuelta su foto para que los titanes leyeran la dedicatoria, "_Amigos para siempre"_ un beso con labial.- compara esto con la evidencia y ahí tienes a tu "Jumper".- dijo con hastío.

Todos coincidieron en que Jumper era Ámbar Collins casi de inmediato, pero fue Raven quien intentó tomar aquel expediente para leerlo.

-¡Ey! ¿Que haces?- dijo el lechuguino sacándoselo de las manos.

-¿Qué haces tu?

-Esto es PRI-VA-DO. ¿No eres tu la que insiste en respetar la privacidad de los demás?

Ella no respondió. Se quedó helada frente a la reacción del cambiante, quien volvió a guardar el archivo en su bolso.

-¿Tu sabias de esto? - cuestionó el líder con cierto grado de reproche-…Que Jumper era…- hizo un ademán para que Chico Bestia continuara con la frase

-Ámbar. Ámbar Collins…Sospeché al final, por eso me fui anoche. Tenia que asegurarme.

-¿¡Y POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA!?- le gritaron todos a coro.

- ¡por que tengo derecho a mi privacidad! Además no era seguro… y tampoco tengo que contarles todo- dijo ya enojado-, Raven no nos contó lo de Trigon hasta que pasó lo que pasó- dijo queriendo justificarse.

- ¿Y porque robo? ¿Porque lo devolvió todo? ¿Para que dejó las pistas?- preguntó el chico semáforo.

- no lo sé… cuando despierte lo sabremos…hasta entonces, es todo lo que puedo decirles…

El silencio y la incomodidad en el ambiente ya eran casi insoportables… Cb se dispuso a cocinar para él, ámbar y para el que quisiera comer tofu. Rv optó por sentarse a leer uno de los libros que Jmp había depositado en la sala, mas precisamente el de "La Bella y La Bestia", pues estaba dispuesta a encontrar algo… ¡Lo que fuera! Con tal de que esa intrusa se fuera de su vida y de la de Chico Bestia… y por supuesto, la del resto de los titanes. Robin observaba toda la evidencia mientras intentaba averiguar quién rayos era Jumper y cómo era que sabía su nombre. Cyborg y Star, en cambio, se pusieron a analizar la foto que el peliverde había dejado en la mesa, cada tanto se atrevían a preguntarle a su amigo algo que les llamaba la atención, pero él les respondía lo justo y lo necesario (si es que lo hacia).

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la torre, ámbar durmió profundamente durante unas horas, como si no hubiera descansado en años… y evidentemente así había sido…

Cuando despertó, quiso darse un baño, pues quería verse bonita para _su Gar_… pero al desvestirse vio los enormes moretones, las cortaduras y demás cicatrices que su cuerpo llevaba hacia unos meses; un par de lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos, pero enseguida se mezclaron con el agua de la ducha, sin dejar rastro del doloroso llanto.

La hechicera cerró abruptamente el libro de tapas rojas. Estaba molesta, de eso no había dudas.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo mas va a seguir _retozando _la "bella durmiente"?

- No lo se… déjala que se levante cuando quiera.- dijo el metamorfo sin ningún interés y terminando de preparar su cena.

-Te recuerdo que _ella_ **no-es-una-vi-si-ta.** Ya es suficiente la manera en que la atendiste. ¿Debo recordarte que es una criminal?- dijo muy enojada.

-no es una criminal…es mi familia-

- pues lo será hasta que dé las explicaciones correspondientes.

- ¡Ay Rae! Ya cálmate…no es para tanto… devolvió todo lo que robó, ¿no puede arrepentirse? Además ni BlackFire ni Terra nos dieron muchas explicaciones y les abrimos las puertas…

-Y así nos fue…- dijo resentidamente

- Raven tiene razón.- Todos voltearon a ver al enmascarado, quien había estado callado todo este tiempo- Jumper ya gozó de muchos privilegios… es hora de que aclare todo esto.- dijo señalando el botín a su alrededor. Hizo una pausa y le ordenó a su novia que fuera a buscarla.

Y así fue, Star fue al cuarto de su verde amigo, pero Ámbar ya se había levantado y bañado. Se puso el uniforme de Garfield, el cual le quedaba bien al cuerpo y, como era elasticado, denotaba sus exquisitas curvas de mujer. Ambas abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo y ambas se llevaron un gran susto. Se disculparon y se dirigieron a la cocina con el resto de los héroes.

Siendo la pelirroja toda una experta en modales, trató a Jumper como si realmente fuera hermana de su amigo, y no como una criminal. Esto le agradó a la pecosa y le pidió perdón por la pelea en el Zoo. Ambas jóvenes se agradaron de inmediatos e hicieron "las paces" camino al living. Llegaron riéndose de lo tontas que habían sido por la pelea anterior y provocaron el asombro en el resto de sus compañeros, excepto en Chico Bestia, él estaba sumamente feliz.

-*Buongiorno principessa! Ti piace?_ **-(¡BUENOS DIAS PRINCESA! ¿COMO ESTA?)_ La saludó su mejor amigo de manera eufórica, mientras extendía sus brazos en señal de bienvenida. Subió un par de escalones y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta su asiento. Ella, al principio, abrió grandemente los ojos, totalmente sorprendida y maravillada ante la reacción de su héroe favorito. Pero finalmente se tentó de la risa al ver la cara que hacia Garfield mientras seguía hablándole en italiano como si fuera el idioma nacional.

-*Hai dormito bene?* (_¿dormiste bien?)_

_-*Fine! Grazie! ... È questa? -** (¡muy bien! ¡Gracias!... ¿esto que es?)- _dijo mirando el plato que el Changeling depositaba frente a ella.

-_*_ _questo, mio caro, è la vostra cena ... Perché non mangiate ieri sera vero?** (esto, querida, es tu cena…Por que no comiste anoche ¿o si?)_

- ¡HOLA! ¡Estamos aquí!- tarareó el moreno algo molesto por no entender lo que estaba pasando.

-amigo, ¿Por qué hablan en otra lengua que no es la nuestra? ¿Acaso tu hermana no sabe hablar español?- preguntó dulcemente la novia del líder.

-jajaja… si que sé. * Ma è vero, perché noi parliamo in italiano **_ (Pero es cierto, ¿Por qué hablamos en italiano?)- _preguntó entre risas

_-*_ _dando più mistero per la materia ** (por que le da mas misterio al asunto)- _le susurró con aire suspenso. Ella se rió como lo haría una niña- * bene ... Guardate le loro facce! Non capiscono un'acca di quello che sta accadendo ...**_ (además…. ¡Mira sus caras! No entienden ni jota de lo que esta pasando…)-_ ahora él reía

- ¡Ay Gar! No seas cruel… habla bien.

- bueno, bueno… no llevas ni dos horas aquí ¿y ya me regañas? ¡Déjame vivir!- dijo fingiendo fastidio. Ella siguió riendo.

- no cambiaste en nada.- dijo casi suspirando.

-¡AY! Disculpen que interrumpa su profunda charla familiar pero… ¡¿ALGUIEN PODRIA DARNOS UNA EXPLICACION?!- gritó Raven ya harta.

- ¿explicación?- repitió la pecosa mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Se refieren a loo que hiciste esta semana. Tienen muchas preguntas…

-¡Que tú no contestaste!- le interrumpió la gótica

- pero que ella si contestará.-le replicó él poniéndose muy cerca de su cara, como si de un reto se tratase.- así que… Ambi, por favor…

- bien comencemos…-dijo el enmascarado quien, junto con Raven, fueron quienes se encargaron de hacer el interrogatorio.- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Para quien trabajas? ¿Por que robaste todo esto? ¿Por que lo devolviste? ¿Por que dejaste las pistas?

-¿cómo obtuviste el espejo?- lo interrumpió la hechicera-¿por que dejaste el libro? ¿Que significa el párrafo marcado? ¿Por que dejaste las partituras? ¿Por que…?

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! la van a marear… vayan mas despacio- dijo Cb en defensa de la pecosa, la cual estaba bastante aturdida con tanta pregunta

-¡ay! si…pero ¿Por qué tengo que responder todo esto? ¿Y por que te lo tengo que decir precisamente a ti, **Dick Graisson…**? Ya te dije que no vine de tan lejos para que **tú** seas el centro….- dijo algo indignada- vine por ti, Gar… y no por este… intento de semáforo.- remató finalmente.

Cyborg casi explota de la risa, pero tuvo que contenerse, pues la situación no estaba para eso. Aun así, solo bastó ese comentario como para que le caiga bien la _hermanita_ de su mejor amigo.

-¿¡DICK GRAISSON!?- repitieron los otros tres titanes, mientras que el líder se ponía bordó.


	14. explicaciones y algo mas

**Hola perdonen la tardanza… pero aquí les dejo el capitulo nro 14, espero lo disfruten,.. Ah pero antes un par de aclaraciones:**

**1)CB no sabe italiano, lo invente yo, igual que los personajes de Ámbar y la Sra. Vettriano.**

**2) el Sr. Roleaux, lo leí en otro fic y creí que era cierto, pero resulta que no. Creo que me pasó lo mismo con Dick Graisson (Robin) pero bueno, ya tenía escrita esta parte… Perdón Anazoy23, creo que te plagie otra vez… y ya vez los efectos que tu obra causó en mí. Sos mi mentor. No me importa lo que digas… tu fic inspiró éste. Hazte cargo… jeje**

**3) los Jóvenes Titanes, no me pertenecen, blablabla**

**Capitulo 14: explicaciones y algo más**

-¿¡Dick Graisson!?-repitieron los tres titanes

- viejo, ¡¿Cómo que Dick Graisson?!- repreguntó CB molesto.

- Rb… ¿de que esta hablando?- habló muy tristemente la tamaraneana

-no lo se, Star…- dijo él tímidamente, pues aun no podía descifrar quién era ella.

-Si, "JUMPER"… ¿de que estas hablando?- le habló el joven verde, bastante ofendido, a la ex villana.

- Estoy diciendo que no voy a hablar con este… este… este _individuo_ porque no tengo nada que hablar con él, sino contigo…-dijo ella con desdén.

- escúchame bien, pecosa: ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¿De donde se conocen?- le retrucó haciéndose el rudo, sabia que odiaba que la llamen _pecosa_, y él solo se lo decía cuando realmente estaba enojado…

- ¡yo no la conozco! No se quien es…- agregó Rb, aun en shock, tras recibir la mirada acusadora de su pelirroja.

- ¡Ay por favor! Que no te acuerdes es otra cosa…- dijo con arrogancia- … Gar, por favor… no te busque todos estos años para esto…

- ¿DE-DON-DE-LO-CO-NO-SES?- Dijo ya bastante indignado nuestro héroe favorito. La verdad era que se había sentido algo celoso… primero Raven y después Ámbar… ¿Qué acaso Robin y él tenían el mismo gusto por las chicas o era que el enmascarado amaba "apoderarse" de lo suyo?

-Gar…-dijo ella algo suplicante mientras intentaba tomarle la mano. Pero él, en un movimiento brusco, se la sacó de encima. Ella solo lo siguió con una mirada triste.

-¿DE-DÓNDE-ÁMBAR?-repitió molesto y muy fríamente mientras miraba a los enormes ventanales.

-Del circo Graisson. Sus padres eran sus dueños. Cuando murieron, el circo se disolvió, y él y yo terminamos en el orfanato Santa María, en Michigan. A él lo adoptaron a los meses, y yo me escape un tiempo después.- atinó a decir la pecosa, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues ni loca le diría a su Gar la verdadera historia… sin duda la mataría, y mataría también al pelo pincho (aunque eso no estaría tan mal para ella…) ¡pero eso no podía pasar de ninguna forma! Ahora debía comportarse como una _niña buena_, y más si de veras quería pasar el resto de su vida con el único hombre que de verdad la había tratado con respeto y cariño.

- ¿Cómo llegaste al circo?- interrumpió Cyborg

- me escape del orfanato de St Louis, en Missouri. Viví un tiempo en la calle y después entré al circo de los Graisson.- respondió angustiada y sin mirar a nadie. Era cierto eso de que se crió en las calles, no así lo de los Graisson... de hecho, Dick y ella se conocieron unos años después, en otras circunstancias y en otro lugar… Fue el pelinegro quien, luego de algún tiempo, le contó lo de sus padres.

- No se quien eres...- dijo el enmascarado con la voz apagada- lo siento.-agregó finalmente, pues recordar la muerte de sus papás lo había hecho sentir mal.

- ¿y como sabes que Robin es "Dick Graisson"? ¡Si usa máscara!- dijo indignada la gótica, quien no se estaba creyendo todos esos cuentos

-es el vivo retrato de su padre, y tiene el mal carácter de la Sra. Graisson. ¡Cualquiera lo reconocería!- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Y como si a su falso discurso le faltara autenticidad, agregó:- mira, este eres tú ¿o no?- dijo luego de tomar del legajo una foto del orfanato donde un grupo de chicos posaba. Entre ellos una nena con ojos tristes, pecas y 2 colitas; en el otro extremo un jovencito de ojos azules y cabello achatado y negro.

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Dijo Raven encolerizada tras mirar la foto.

- ¡viejo! ¿Esta es tu cara? Te queda mejor el antifaz…jajaja - bromeó el androide

-¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE ELLA CONOZCA TU ROSTRO Y YO NO!?- explotó en llanto la pobre StarFire. Robin intentó explicarle que no se reconocía en la foto, pero todo fue en vano, pues la herida ya estaba abierta y la princesa se negó a hablar con él.

- O sea que la "G" era de "Graisson", y no de "Garfield".- se replanteó la hechicera en voz alta, tras meditarlo un segundo. Fue entonces cuando a nuestro chico verde le calló la ficha: él no era el centro, era Robin. Su querida _Bella_, nunca había venido a buscar a _la Bestia_, si no al enmascarado. No pudo evitar sentirse morir, ¿Por qué las chicas siempre lo preferían a él? Primero su dulce Raven, quien siempre lo defendía y pasaba largas horas charlando con el líder del grupo, y por supuesto siempre estaba él antes que cualquier otra cosa, y al final (siempre al final), el pobre, triste, miserable y patético Chico Bestia… ¿Y ahora resulta que era Ámbar quien también lo elegía primero?¿que carajos era esto?

-NO, no, no…- se apuró a decir ella mientras movía sus brazos en señal de negación.-Todo fue por Gar.- Raven entrecerró los ojos al oírla decir _su_ nombre.- que Dick y él formaran parte e los Titanes es una coincidencia… ¡enserio! Cuando te encontré, no tenia idea de que ustedes dos se conocían… Te busqué a ti, no a él. – pero Cb se alejó mas de aquella escena. Ella le siguió hablando de manera dulce, como si quisiera hacerlo entender.- ¿Por qué querría buscarlo a él? ¡Si es un idiota!

- ¡Ey!

-Oye la verdad lastima solo al principio…acostúmbrate, niño semáforo.- dijo sin ningún interés. Cb arqueó una ceja, su mirada era una mezcla de indiferencia y fastidio.- lo que quiero decir, Gar, es… ¿Por qué querría buscarlo? Él no hizo nada por mi, solo es un conocido…ni siquiera me agrada… escucha Gar… ¿Quién me cuidaba cuando era niña?¿quien me hacia reír cuando estaba triste?¿quien me abrazaba cuando tenia miedo? ¿Quién me hizo parte de su familia cuando me quedé sola?- se levantó de su asiento mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo, pero él no le dio importancia- No te busqué por 5 años ni vine hasta aquí por él.-dijo señalando al enmascarado- ni por ningún otro. No me interesa él, ni tus amigos, ni siquiera estas chucherías- señaló el botín-, solo tu. Por eso estoy aquí.- dijo lo ultimo de una manera dulce y acariciando su cabello a contrapelo, cosa que solo ella le hacia desde los 5 años para tranquilizarlo.

Él respiró profundo, la tomó de la muñeca para detener sus caricias y solo dijo _OK_ de una manera fría y cortante. Mientras se alejaba nuevamente de ella, la chica se sentó con desanimo en su silla, y otra vez el silencio se apoderó de aquella escena.

- ¿Y bien? Háganle sus tontas preguntas- dijo el chico bestia sin mostrar el mas mínimo interés

- primero quiero saber por que tengo que explicarles algo a ellos. Ya te dije que el que me importas eres tú.- dijo algo molesta, mientras que a Raven le daban ganas de darle un cachetazo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Nos volviste locos a todos durante una semana! Creo que tanto ellos como yo nos merecemos una explicación, ¿no te parece, "Jumper"? – dijo como si fuera su verdadero hermano mayor. Fue cortante, frío y directo, nada que ver con el Cb que todos conocían.

-¿Qué quieren saber?- dijo ya angustiada y desviando la mirada de _su_ metamorfo.

-primero y principal: ¿Por qué lo robaste y lo devolviste todo?- interrogó el androide, a quien de veras le interesaba la historia de la pecosa.

- bueno, primero y principal, no lo robé, lo tomé prestado por unos días. Si te fijas bien, no falta nada…- dijo justificándose- tenia que asegurarme de que él encontrara las cosas.- añadió luego de mirar al chico bestia que se había sentado en un rincón de la habitación, lejos del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿por eso dejaste las pistas?¿para que Cb las encontrara?- dijo la hechicera queriendo disimular sus celos

- técnicamente, no pensaba robar nada. Tampoco quería llevarme esto.- volvió a señalar lo saqueado- lo que yo quería era encontrarme con Bestia; y la única forma de hacerlo era haciendo que los TT vengan a mi… lo mas sencillo era simular un robo…

-¿simular un robo? No entiendo… eso suena estúpido… ¿no era mas fácil tocar la puerta?- dijo Robin con ironía. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, iba a matarlo algún día, pero esta no seria la ocasión.

- Yo no hago así las cosas, Dick. Además, tenia que asegurarme de que él se acordara de mi…- dijo con fastidio, hizo una pausa, – ¿puedo seguir con mi idea?- Rv le hizo señas a su líder para que se callara la boca de una vez, y le dijo a la villana para que continuara.- OK. El asunto era llamar su atención : ustedes llegaban, yo veía a Garfield; no robaba nada y ¡listo! Pero ustedes si vinieron y él no… entonces me vi obligada a dejar las cosas… pero si solo los dejaba y no me llevaba el resto, no los encontrarían y no llamaría su atención… por lo tanto las pistas perderían su valor.

-mmm...… interesante.- dijo Cyborg rascándose la barbilla y analizando el razonamiento de la ex ladrona

-¡MOMENTO!¿_qué valor pueden tener estas porquerías_?- dijo la hechicera despectivamente

- pues mucho. Son **cosas nuestras, **de **Nosotros… **cada una tiene su historia…- Raven odió la manera en que ella dijo "de nosotros" y mas por que se refería al peliverde… sintió ganas de matar a alguien, pero se contuvo y guardó silencio.

- entonces… ustedes dos eran algo así como…¿novios?- dijo Star algo acongojada, Jmp se rió y cierto moreno amó esa sonrisa…

- no… claro que no. ¡Teníamos 9 y 10 años! uno no hace esas cosas a esa edad ¿o si?- sonrió nostálgicamente mientras tomaba el espejo africano- … fuimos amigos… muy buenos amigos y por mucho tiempo… en realidad fuimos mas que eso…- dijo con tristeza

- entonces no entiendo.- dijo Cyborg confundido

- veras… este espejito, por ejemplo, me lo regaló cuando tenia 6 años… papá había muerto hacia poco, y yo lloraba mucho… me lo dio y me dijo que se lo regaló su mamá, que era algo familiar y que debía continuar en la familia…- habló con melancolía y mucha emoción mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. – Hizo una breve pausa- Y las partituras son las notas de una canción que compuso para mí. Quiero decir, me hizo una canción para que yo baile en el circo. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños.- dijo mientras que cierta gótica tenia que morderse la lengua para no explotar de celos-

- y ¿Qué hay del libro, por que "la Bella y la Bestia"?- preguntó Star luego de un breve silencio

- Bueno ese nos lo leía la Sra. Vettriano . Era ella quien cuidaba de nosotros cuando éramos niños… nunca terminó de leérnoslo… era muy mayor y… sufrió un infarto… o al menos eso nos dijeron…

- OH… lo siento mucho…

Esta bien, no importa, fue hace muchos años… prefiero recordarla enseñándonos italiano, cocinando canelones y leyéndonos cuentos… fue como una abuela para nosotros…- dijo de manera dulce. CB, que aun estaba en un rincón de la habitación, sentado en el piso junto a los enormes ventanales, comenzó a recordar a la Sra. V con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su mirada se perdía en las incontables gotas de lluvia que caían sobre el vidrio.

-¿Qué hay del párrafo marcado?- interrumpió Rv

- una vieja promesa… que no fue cumplida. ¿Te acuerdas de eso, Garfield?- dijo con dolor la morocha.

-no, nunca la olvide, Ámbar…- dijo sin dejar de mirar la espectacular tormenta que abatía a la ciudad

-¡No mientas mas! Yo buscándote por años y tu jugando a ser el superhéroe… me abandonaste en aquel hospital sola…y no sientes la menor culpa… me dejaste y nunca mas volviste… ¿Dónde estabas?¿por que no me buscaste?- dijo Jumper comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, aquellos años sin su mejor amigo habían sido demasiado duros para una niña pequeña…- y no me digas que salté dormida como otras veces… sabes que odio los hospitales, y mas desde lo que le pasó a papá y a la Sra. V… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola? Tu eras lo único que tenia… ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa?- lo acusó con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que un fuerte trueno hacia vibrar los vidrios de la torre.

-Ambi…- dijo Cb de manera dulce mientras se sentaba a su lado y la tomaba de la cintura y de la mano.- yo no te dejé, ni te abandoné… te llevé al hospital por que creí que te morías…estabas muy enferma, ¿te acuerdas de eso?- ella solo lo miró con tristeza y reproche, pues en su rostro se veía el dolor de muchos años de angustia y soledad.- déjame explicarte… los del Hospital llamaron a una asistente social y me llevaron a un orfanato- dijo acariciando su espalda con sus dedos y sin que los demás titanes lo notaran.- el caso es que… no podía volver por ti, y cada vez que escapaba de aquel lugar, me volvían a encontrar y me encerraban por varios días…- ella ya no quería mirarlo, no quería parecer una nena tonta y sensible.- fue tanto lo que te iba a buscar y lo que me castigaban que lo único que me mantuvo a raya todos estos años fue una mentira que creí cierta hasta hace un par de horas…

-¿y que mentira?- dijo haciéndose la fuerte

-Nicholas Galtry, mi tutor legal, me dijo que habías muerto la noche que te llevé al hospital.

-¿¡Como pudiste creerte semejante cosa!?-lloró indignada

-¡Tenia 10 años!¿que querías que hiciera? Uno cuando es chico se cree tantas cosas… además, ¿Cómo no creerle? Me mostró tu tumba más de una vez…- dijo con sencillez

- estas mintiendo.-

-¿Alguna vez te mentí?- ella negó con su cabeza luego de pensarlo un momento.- bueno ¿Por qué crees que fui a Saint Louis? Tenía que asegurarme de que no eras un fantasma…- dijo una amplia sonrisa, la cual escondía un gran dolor, pero él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír otra vez. Ella solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos humedecidos y lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a su cuello y llorar.

- Bestia lo siento .- le dijo al oído mientras al resto de los titanes les daba una puntada de angustia y culpa en el pecho.

-no, Bella, yo lo siento.- dijo y la abrazó, sin importarle lo que pensaran sus amigos.


	15. Ella

**Capitulo 15: ella**

La escandalosa luz roja fue la encargada de cortar aquel empalagoso momento, pues la alarma indicaba el asalto al centro comercial.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jmp refregándose los ojos y alejándose del Chico Bestia.

- es la alarma, nos avisa cuando hay problemas.-dijo muy amablemente la pelirroja del grupo

- y usted, señorita, la hizo sonar demasiadas veces esta semana…- dijo el peliverde fingiendo regañarla, ella entendió la broma y volvió a pedir disculpas mientras se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Oh, viejo! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estos tipos nunca descansan?- se quejó el androide

-el crimen nunca descansa Cyborg… Titanes, andando.- dijo Robin con determinación tras teclear y observar algunas coordenadas en la mega computadora. Acto seguido, el enmascarado salió corriendo hacia la puerta, St y Cy iban pisándole los talones, mientras que Raven (lejos de continuar con la carrera) iba caminando sin ninguna prisa. Chico Bestia y Jumper se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares, pero cuando la chica dark vio que la "intrusa" se acercaba más a su peliverde, no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado celosa.

- ¿Qué hay de Jumper y Chico Bestia?- dijo con su fría e inexpresiva voz. Robin frenó en seco demasiado rápido como para que el robot y la princesa se detuvieran a tiempo, por lo que uno callo sobre el otro al mejor efecto dominó.

-¡Oh, ya váyanse! Yo me quedaré con ella… después de todo, tenemos mucho de que hablar…- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pecosa de manera picarona y ayudando a levantar a sus amigos del suelo.

- pero…

- ¡pero nada! Tu dijiste: _"hasta que no estés a la altura de lo que significa ser un héroe"_… así que…-dijo muy felizmente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comenzaba a echarlos a empujones.

-pero…

- ¿¡pero que!? ¡Aún no estoy listo! ¡ADIOS!- Añadió con demasiada decisión y terminando de sacarlos literalmente a patadas del living. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y desde adentro se oyó teclear la clave de seguridad.- ¡Y no quiero volver a verlos hasta que le hallan pateado el trasero a los Hive!- gritó finalmente, mientras los cuatro amigos caían sentados al piso. Todos miraron al líder con ira mientras que una venita se formaba en sus frentes al mejor estilo animé. El enmascarado solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Bien hecho Robin…- se molestó Cyborg

-¡Ag.! ¡Ya vámonos! Cuanto mas pronto terminemos con esto, mas pronto estaremos en casa…- dijo Raven en el mismo tono mientras se sacudía el polvo de su leotardo, y tras repetir su mantra, envolvió a todos en su aura negra y los llevó al centro comercial.

- Bueno, Bella… al fin solos…- dijo con una amplia y cálida sonrisa- ya son las 9, y en esta parte del cuento yo te veo comer y te entretengo con mi conversación llena de buen sentido…- dijo dándose aires de importancia

-jajaja… "pero jamás de aquello que en el mundo llaman ingenio"…jajaja

-¿Me esta insultando *_Bella*_?

- Oh no… por favor señor bestia, cuénteme que ha sido de su vida, mientras yo como…-miro con ganas de vomitar su porción de tofu.- esto.- dijo con asco, pero aun así se lo devoró por completo, estaba muerta de hambre, hacia días que no comía bien. Pero… ¿Cómo alimentarse adecuadamente? Hacia una semana que había escapado del hospital y había estado viviendo en una chocita que encontró en el bosque de casualidad (y gracias al cielo, porque de veras no quería que la vean en la ciudad… "cuanto mas lejos de los hombres mejor", pensaba ella).Allí había ido dejando el botín hasta que lo llevó finalmente a la torre, no quiso tocar ni un solo dólar, ni una sola joya para comprarse ropa o alimentos, ¡simplemente no podía! ¿Como le creería su mejor amigo entonces? Lo único que se permitió robar fue el bolso de una de las enfermeras, el cual contenía algo de dinero, el rush rojo carmesí y la ropa… el turbante violeta lo extrajo de una feria americana.

En fin, Cb comenzó a contarle lo de Nicholas Galtry, cómo ingreso a Doom Patrol, su paso por Hollywood y su experiencia con los Titanes. Ella también narró su vida, que había sido bastante desdichada, pero aun así intentó hacerla mas bonita y mucho mas _Light, _pues ahora debía ser toda una dulzura y un encanto de chica; tenia una única oportunidad y no podía fallar… y aunque le doliera en el alma, algo en su interior le decía una y otra vez, como si fuera una canción de muy mal gusto: "_me odiará si lo sabe todo…y jamás podría soportar que él me desprecie… cualquiera si, pero él no…"_

- Luego de que la Sra. V muriera, y después de todo lo que pasamos juntos tu y yo; terminé en el hospital de Saint Louis. Desperté una mañana, algo asustada porque no estabas conmigo, pero una doctora me explicó que había estado muy enferma y por mucho tiempo, que necesitaba ponerme bien. Yo le explique y le conté nuestra historia y ella me dijo que, una vez que me curara, iría a un orfanato, y que tu me estabas esperando allí hacia unos meses…yo creo que no quiso romperme el corazón, por que ¿la verdad?, solo fue una mentira terrible… Tú nunca me esperaste en el orfanato porque nunca te llevaron ahí. Yo fui a la casa de expósitos de St. Louis, y tu… no se, supongo que te llevaron a otro lado.- dijo angustiosamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos, Garfield no pudo evitar sentirse una basura por ello.- ¿Recuerdas que siempre me decías que no era como las demás niñas, que era especial y que tenía poderes?- añadió ella queriendo hacer de la conversación algo mucho mas alegre

-si, nunca me creías… ¡saltabas dormida casi todas las noches!- dijo tomándola de la mano y siguiendo el mismo tono alegre que ella usaba

- bueno, comencé a practicar…deseaba irme de allí con ansias y, cuanto mas me visualizaba en otro lugar, se me hacia mas fácil tele transportarme. Así que así fue; lo desee tanto y con tanta fuerza que me fui. Deambulé por mucho tiempo por la calle, por todos los lugares donde solíamos estar… a veces saltaba dormida, como tu me decías, y así fue como empecé a recorrer el mundo… casi involuntariamente. Simplemente soñaba que estaba en una playa y ¡POUM! Despertaba en esa playa. ¡Así de simple! Recorrí distintas ciudades de esta forma y por un largo tiempo…

-¿cuánto, exactamente?

-Mm... no lo sé… a ver si nos separamos cuando yo tenia 9…-comenzó a contar con los dedos- Mm... Unos 4 años mas o menos…

- ¿¡4 años, tu sola!?- preguntó entre sorprendido y triste- eso es demasiado tiempo y demasiada soledad para una niña…-dijo aun más angustiado y preocupado- ¿Cómo es que…?

- tranquilo-dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa forzada.-nadie me hizo daño.- mintió por supuesto.-

-si… pero, 4 años tu sola y en la calle…-repitió apenado

-Gar…-le acaricio el rostro- estoy bien. Ya estamos juntos ¿no?

-si- murmuró él… se quedó en silencio unos minutos y con los ojos cerrados mientras ella lo mimaba de manera tierna. Pero, repentinamente, él detuvo su muestra de afecto.- espera. ¿Qué hay de los últimos 6 años? ¿Cuando conociste a Robin?-dijo muy seriamente. Ella suspiró cansada.

- lo de Robin, ya te lo dije. Un día encontré un circo, y era el de él. Tenia hambre estaba sucia y además, quería quedarme en algún lugar fijo otra vez… tu sabes, empezar desde cero. Pero en el anfiteatro de los Graisson habré durado un mes al menos… ellos murieron al poco tiempo, la empresa se disolvió, cada artista tomo su rumbo y como Dick y yo éramos los únicos huérfanos, terminamos en el orfanato de Michigan. A él lo adoptaron al tiempo y yo volví otra vez a las calles. Tenia unos 14 o 15 años cuando entre en una banda… buenos chicos, pero con un mal historial. Robamos una gasolinera y nos atraparon con las manos en la masa. Y Me llevaron al instituto de menores, unos cuantos meses pase ahí dentro hasta que mi madre pagó una fianza.

-¡espera! ¡Espera! ¿Tu madre? ¿No había huido con otro hombre cuando tenías 2 años?

- si. Pero resulta que esta señora me había estado buscando por años porque estaba muy arrepentida y blablabla… todo un cuentito de hadas...- dijo ya algo molesta de solo recordar a su progenitora, que según ella solo era eso: la mujer que la parió, y nada mas. Lo más cercano a una madre siempre había sido la Sra. V.- en fin, te hago un resumen: esta mujer me lleva a vivir con el tipo por el que dejó a **mi papá- **dijo tocándose el pecho y con cierta molestia- y como yo era la mayor y _la intrusa, la bastarda y la hija ilegitima_, automáticamente pasé de callejera a Cenicienta del siglo XXI: lavaba, planchaba, cocinaba y atendía a mis otros 3 medios hermanos…Oh, y ese sujeto también, -dijo con rabia y asco al recordar a aquel tipo y las cosas que debía hacer para él- todo porque la señora venia de trabajar y estaba muy cansada para hacerse cargo de **su** familia.

-¡Ey! Tranquila… ya estamos juntos ¿no?- le sonrió para calmarla- no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres…- dijo dulcemente.

- Ok. No hablemos entonces…-dijo cruzándose de brazos, no quería enojarse con él. No tenia por qué hacerlo, pero hablar de aquello la alteraba demasiado, el corazón parecía que se le saldría por la boca mientras que el resto de su cuerpo quería salir corriendo, pero en lugar de eso, solo se volvía mas pesado. Quiso calmarse así que Comenzó a inhalar aire por la nariz y a exhalarlo por la boca, tal como se lo había enseñado su papá cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Ambi, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Cb algo preocupado

-si.-fue cortante.- ¿te gusto mi regalo?-queriendo ser mas amable

- si, mucho, gracias… pero… hace años que no toco

-y eso por que?- dijo algo triste

- por mucho de lo que ya te conté, además ser un héroe es un trabajo de tiempo completo- dijo haciéndose el superhombre fatal.

- y entonces porque no fuiste con ellos, _**héroe**_? Que rayos era eso de no estar a la altura?

-ah eso… no fue nada… un pequeño _intercambio de palabras_ con tu otro amiguito circense…- dijo sin querer darle importancia, pero al mencionarlo a Robin, su voz sonó algo despectiva.-ya te contaré luego…- añadió mientras buscaba las partituras entre los billetes, las joyas y los libros.

Estaba queriendo evadir el tema, ella lo supo y decidió seguir con otra cosa, pues sabia bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se lo contara todo… pero por las dudas, pondría en su lugar a ese intento de semáforo, eso seguro.

-toma. Pudiste leerlas, supongo…- dijo alcanzándoselas

-am… si, pero no me acuerdo bien el ritmo… se me mezcla con otras canciones…- le respondió mientras apretaba las teclas correspondientes a los signos pero sin ninguna concordancia.

-deja que te ayude.- dijo con voz dulce mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo en la espalda del metamorfo. Acomodó su mentón en su hombro, y casi en su oído, comenzó a tararear el ritmo de aquella canción siguiendo cada nota con su dedo índice. **("oltramare" de Ludovico, por si quieren buscarla en youtube)**

Ambos se quedaron repasando la canción por un tiempo: el tocando y ella guiándolo, y en cuanto Garfield le agarró el ritmo al asunto, ella se despegó de él y, cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a bailar, exactamente igual que cuando tenia 8 años…

Los Titanes entraron al salón sin hacer el menor ruido, pues estaban sumamente exhaustos por la pelea con los Hive y por los hechos pasados, jamás imaginaron encontrarse semejante espectáculo:

Era una replica casi exacta del video que todos vieron varias horas atrás, ella estaba descalza y llevaba el cabello suelto, se movía con sutileza y cierta suavidad, mientras que él tocaba con pasión. No hizo falta que Raven usara sus poderes de percepción, todos podian sentir aquello: emocionaba (casi hasta las lagrimas)de solo verlos. Derroche de de talento, esa era la definición perfecta. Él, todo un experto; ella, hermosa y sublime… intocable, inalcanzable, casi imposible…

- _No… no puede ser ella… no, no ahora…-_ pensó Robin con desesperación.


End file.
